Waiting for You
by Tempest Child
Summary: Bit is gone and Leena is alone. Leena's POV for first few chapters, dark and angst but pls Read and Review!! Pairing is Brad and Leena!!!
1. Loneliness of the Mind

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Touros, Jamie, Brad, etc etc etc  
  
Me: Okay, new story is coming up! I had this idea for quite some time and it's kinda weird, but I feel I should write it. It's going to be a different coupling and I know some of you are going to say, What the Hell??? But I just had this idea for a while and I feel that I should write it. I know some of you want a happy story so I will think of some ideas for one. But at the meantime, pls read my 2nd zoid story!  
  
It is Leena's POV  
  
Read and Review Pls!  
  
Loneliness of the Mind  
  
Why did you have to go?  
  
Why did you have to leave me?  
  
Why?!?  
  
Why the hell did you have to die?!?  
  
What did I ever do to deserve this pain?!?  
  
WHY?!?!? Can't anyone tell me WHY?!?  
  
I crumple to the cold, floor and cry again. My hair is wet with tears. My violet eyes are so blurred, I can barely see. The yellow tank top I wear is wrinkled and smudged with filth. The blue blankets of my bed are tossed on the ground. I can only hear the soft blowing of the ventilation vent and my own sobs and whimpers that echo in my own room. The room is dark. The only light left is a small window, beside my bed. The sunrays are dying away. Night has arrived again.  
  
I've been like this for three days. Can you believe that? Me, Leena Toros locking herself in her own room for three whole days.  
  
I haven't step one foot out since. Not for food, not for water and certainly not for any battles.  
  
I guess I'm being a selfish bitch. Not giving any consideration for anyone or anything. I just locked myself up. Shut everyone out. And lie here, on the ground, grasping the side of the bed for dear life and wallop in self- pity.  
  
What a strong warrior I turned out to be.  
  
I don't even respond when Leon or my dad speaks to me.  
  
And they are the most important people in my life.  
  
As well as my mom...and....you.  
  
But still, I don't speak to them.  
  
They're worried about me. I can hear it in their voice. Their footsteps. Their breathing.  
  
My dad, Brad, Jamie, Leon..everyone.  
  
They knocked on my door a few times. Trying to bribe me, preach me, punish me.. anything to get an answer.  
  
But I ignore it all. I cover it up and continue to weep.  
  
There's only one person I want to talk to.  
  
And you're not here.  
  
  
  
They tried talking to me. They tried telling me to move on. To pick myself up. To get on with my life.  
  
But I can't because I'm lost without you. I can't go on knowing that I'll never see you again.  
  
And I won't because no one can help me. No one can rescue me.  
  
Except you...and you're no longer here..  
  
I'm too damn weak.  
  
I'm just a stupid little girl.  
  
I'm a pathetic, crying mess.  
  
And maybe I'll always be that way as long as I know, you.Bit Cloud, left me here.  
  
Alone  
  
All Alone  
  
  
  
Okay, next chapter coming up! I am sorry if the pairing is not your favorite or this story is too dark and angst. I will lighten it up in a bit with the next chapter.  
  
Please, read and review!! Thank you! 


	2. Confusion of the Heart

Disclamier- I DO NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Brad, Leena, Jamie, etc etc etc  
  
Me: Hi, I'm back. My last chapter wasn't very worded well so I revised it and now it sounds a little better. I'm having some trouble with Brad's profile. I'm not too sure of his attitude and his background or his last name, so while I do some research on him, pls email me or send a review and tell me what you know about him. As well as Naomi too. Thank you very much, I appreciate your help.  
  
Thank you all reviewers!!! I appreciate your support very much!  
  
Confusion of the Heart  
  
It's morning again.  
  
Another day has past.  
  
Another day without you.  
  
I don't see how I even lasted this long.  
  
Each day hour I grow weaker. Whether it's physical or mental, or hell, even both, I feel so vulnerable.  
  
So helpless.  
  
And it's all because of you. An arrogant blond teenager.  
  
A cocky warrior.  
  
But God I miss you so much.  
  
So much it hurts.  
  
And it tears me up inside knowing that I was so cruel to you.  
  
When you were still here, I treated you like shit.  
  
I always jumped to conclusions.  
  
I never gave you a break.  
  
I didn't bother listening to you.  
  
But still, you didn't hate me. You forgave me. It was a daily routine I guess.  
  
No one really got on my nerves as badly as you.  
  
It pissed me off at the time. You stealing my snacks, raiding the fridge, always getting more points then me during battles and walking in on me in the shower.  
  
Especially you walking in on me in the shower.  
  
And your arrogant attitude and carefree laugh.  
  
It made me furious before.  
  
I must've broken a hundred things by throwing them at you.  
  
And as much as I hate to admit it, it was kinda fun to chase you around.  
  
I secretly enjoyed having our little fights.  
  
I could get my mind off my problems and just focus on finding ways to make you pay.  
  
And then I started to fall for you.  
  
I didn't understand at all. Why I would for someone like you.  
  
Why all of a sudden, you were in my thoughts.  
  
In my dreams.  
  
And in my heart.  
  
I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do. I never felt this way towards anyone before. I wasn't sure how to act around you anymore.  
  
First I tried to just forget the whole thing. It would go away soon enough, I kept saying that to myself. I acted as if nothing had happened. I kept wasting ammo. I continued our fights and my short temper. No one knew. It was a perfect disguise.  
  
It worked well enough.  
  
For a while anyway.  
  
But no matter how hard I tried, this feeling kept coming back.  
  
Everyday, I couldn't push it away. I couldn't concentrate on anything.  
  
I told myself it was just a simple crush. A physical attraction.  
  
But I knew I was lying to myself.  
  
Still, I kept denying it. Eventually, I began to withdraw from everyone. Mainly you. I began to talk less. I gave up chasing you for my snacks. Even when you dangled a half-bitten cookie in front of my face, I didn't do anything to you. I couldn't focus on the battles. I must've cost the team a ton of money with all the repairs. I know everyone was angry at me. They couldn't understand why I was acting this way.  
  
But you Bit.you knew something was wrong.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Leena!!! Why the hell did you just sit there and get yourself shot???!!!" You shout at me. "You could've dodged that easily!!"  
  
Normally, I would snap right back.  
  
But I can't risk speaking to you.  
  
I can't say what's bothering me.  
  
So I just stared at you for a moment and looked down at the ground like a guilty child.  
  
"Leena, what is wrong, you haven't been the same lately." Asks my dad. I know he's concerned but I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone.  
  
I don't say a word.  
  
"Leena, we're in class S now. If you keep getting knocked out of battle at this rate, we're going to be in trouble." Jamie pleads.  
  
"Do you want to get yourself killed?!?! Is that it Leena??!!" You shout at me again.  
  
I meekly glance up.  
  
I can tell by the look on your face that you're furious.Your arms are rigid and your fists are clenched. Your body towers over mine. I haven't seen you like this in a while.  
  
But your eyes.  
  
Those emerald orbs.  
  
They aren't angry.  
  
They're...worried.and...terrified.  
  
For me.  
  
And for some reason, something catches your eyes and you back off.  
  
You're about to say something. You open your mouth to speak when Brad pipes up. He's leaning against the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
"Leave her alone you guys. She's not going to tell us anything."  
  
Brad stands up, puts his hands in his pockets and walks off.  
  
Doc and Jamie leave as well.  
  
I wanted you to leave too.  
  
But you Bit, you stayed right where you were.  
  
And I never felt so helpless in my entire life.  
  
"Leena, why don't you talk to any of us?" Your voice is quieter but firm.  
  
I still don't reply but instead, I slowly stand up. My head feels so light. My legs are trembling but I have to leave. I can't stay here.  
  
I look blankly ahead and take a step towards the door.  
  
But as soon as I do, you reach out and grasp my wrist tightly. I turn to face you. Your face is serious. Your eyes seem to pierce right through me.  
  
"Let me go Bit." I whisper.  
  
You shake your head. "No Leena, not until you tell me what's going on."  
  
I try to pull away but your steel grip refuses to budge.  
  
"Let go Bit." I state. My eyes narrow at you. My dormant anger that has been in exile is returning.  
  
"No." you reply. You ignore my command. God, why do you have to be so stubborn???  
  
"Let GO BIT!!!" I shout. My free hand becomes a fist and I swing it towards your face.  
  
(Author's Note- I don't see Leena slapping anyone. She's too strong for that, so I think a punch is much better.)  
  
I'm quick, but you're faster. Your other arm whips up and grabs my fist that is only a few inches from connecting into your cheek.  
  
I try to pull back but your too strong. I'm about to kick you in the stomach when you push me against the wall.  
  
My body is pressed against the cool metal. My arms are pinned to the side. I try to struggle but there's nothing I can do. I'm no match for your upper body strength. My feet flail aimlessly, hitting your shins but it doesn't have any effect.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Leena, not until you give me an honest answer."  
  
I can feel your warm breath that brushes against my face. A few drops of sweat are on your forehead. Your eyes.are so serious. I can't face you. I turn my head to the side.  
  
"I..I can't tell you." I mutter. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I.I-I can't." I choke out. I'm breaking down. I don't know how much longer I can hold out against you.  
  
"I'm not going to accept that as an answer Leena."  
  
I'm silent. Neither of us say anything for a while.  
  
You continue to gaze into my eyes, searching for something. Then you sigh and look down in defeat.  
  
"Leena.if you don't want to tell me now.that's fine.but.I want you to know..we're here for you...  
  
Your head rises and you stare straight at me.  
  
"I'm here for you."  
  
My heart begins to race. I turn to face you in utter shock.  
  
In confusion.  
  
That phrase spins around my head. Each word, every syllable flooding my thoughts until I understand.  
  
Your grip becomes weaker on my arms. I can tell you're planning to leave.  
  
But now, I want you to stay.  
  
"Bit..what did you say?" I whisper so quietly, I can barely hear myself.  
  
"I.I said I'm here for you if you need anything..because.I..."  
  
Please say why. Please don't stop now.  
  
"I care for you.a lot.more then you know."  
  
I blink and give a faint smile. A tear rolls down my cheek.  
  
Now I can let it out. Now I can say what has been haunting me forever. It's now or never.  
  
You let go of one of my wrist. My sore arm falls to my side but I don't care. The sliding tear is brushed away by your fingers.  
  
"I...I care for you too."  
  
There, finally. I said it. Weeks of denial and frustration let out in a few seconds.  
  
You give a wolfish grin and hold my cheek with your hand. Your other hand snakes around my hips.  
  
You lean in slowly. My eyes are watching every movement you make. Every breath you take. I'm so scared but I haven't felt this safe for such a long time.  
  
When your only inches from my lips, you whisper so softly it makes me shiver.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Simple as that. Nothing fancy. No declaration of eternal devotion. It was pure and plain.  
  
And it was more then anything I ever wanted.  
  
Your lips press against mine gently. I respond almost instantly.  
  
I wrap my arms around your neck and pull myself closer.  
  
I'm hopelessly lost. Your warmth. Your embrace. Each kiss like a taste of paradise.  
  
I yearned for more. A hundred thoughts ran about my mind but I pushed them away and focused on the only thing that mattered.  
  
You.  
  
After a while, I reluctantly pull back. I lean my forehead against yours.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
You smile and hold me tighter. My head rests on your strong shoulder and I close my eyes.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I could've stayed like that till I died.  
  
It was so comforting. So warm.  
  
I wish that moment didn't end.  
  
It felt to right. So perfect.  
  
And I was so sure everything would work out fine.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
It couldn't turn out like a fairy tale.  
  
And I don't know why you died.  
  
I don't understand why you left me.  
  
Why did this have to happen?  
  
No one can tell me.  
  
No one can explain to me.  
  
Except you.  
  
And you're gone now.  
  
And now I'm lost.  
  
Lost and confused.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter is too long. I know there isn't any Brad/Leena yet but I am going to have it develop in the next few chapters. Thank you all reviewers!!  
  
Please read and review!!! 


	3. Memories of You

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Brad Hunter, Naomi, Liger etc etc etc  
  
Me: Hello, I'm back again. For some reason, my Internet refuses to let me update so it may be a while before I can get the chapters up. But I am trying my hardest so please bear with me! Thank you all reviewers and thanks for your patience. So far it's been only Leena and Bit but I'm going to put Brad in here soon. Thank you everyone!  
  
Read and Review please!!!  
  
Leena's POV  
  
Memories of You  
  
I used to feel so safe when you were still here.  
  
There was no pain.  
  
Misery was unheard of.  
  
Suffering was something that couldn't reach me.  
  
Your gentle hugs. Your soft kisses. Your warm hand caressing my hair.  
  
Just staring at you was a dream.  
  
It was all so mesmerizing.  
  
I sometimes laugh at myself.  
  
Seeing how I changed over the few months we had met.  
  
It still surprises me.  
  
I never would have saw myself falling in love with you.  
  
I always imagined the love of my life to be a courageous, dashing, romantic, Knight in shining armor that would sweep me up in his arms and carry me off to his castle.  
  
I know, I can be a complete moron when it comes to love.  
  
Of course I knew it was just a stupid little idea I had.  
  
But still, it was fun to dream about it.  
  
Instead of a romantic flashy entrance, I caught you stealing parts from my zoid.  
  
I wasn't proclaimed as a beautiful angel that fell from the heavens. I was stuck with babe.  
  
You didn't even have a zoid. Just a cloaking trunk to salvage parts.  
  
And I doubt you had a castle.  
  
You were dressed in simple clothes and ate every edible object in sight.  
  
Everything revolved around your goal.  
  
To become the greatest warrior.  
  
It was always about becoming stronger and defeating more opponents.  
  
Always too confident and stubborn.  
  
Always charging into battle.  
  
Each victory made you bolder.  
  
Every battle strengthened your pride.  
  
It never seemed to change.  
  
Until I was avoiding you, when I hid myself from everyone...you acted differently.  
  
No longer was it about your personal accomplishments.  
  
You were focused on me.  
  
Only me.  
  
Instead of aggravating me every few minutes, you were looking out for me.  
  
You were determined to find out why I was acting the way I was.  
  
Even when I kept protesting. I continued to tell everyone I was fine.  
  
It didn't fool you at all.  
  
You refused to let go of me.  
  
And I'm so glad you didn't.  
  
Because if you did let me leave, maybe I would have never told you.  
  
I probably wouldn't have said what I did.  
  
Still, no matter what I told you, it couldn't save you.  
  
I tried to stop the Hellcat that was charging.  
  
You screamed at me to get out of the way and with your last strength rammed my Gunsniper to the side.  
  
So I wouldn't get hurt.  
  
But you paid the ultimate price.  
  
And you died in front of my very eyes.  
  
I can remember every detail of the battle.  
  
The brainwashed warrior throwing himself in front of you and self- destructing.  
  
Liger 0 exploding into a blazing inferno.  
  
Shrapnel flinging in every direction.  
  
Sand and smoke blinding my cockpit.  
  
When it cleared up, Liger was burning away.  
  
The ashes being carried away by the winds.  
  
I tried to get out of my zoid.  
  
But it was jammed. I was trapped.  
  
And I watched as the bonfire consumed you.  
  
So I just sat there, crying my eyes out.  
  
Pounding the controls with my fist until they ran red with blood.  
  
Tearing at my hair so forcefully that strands were ripped off.  
  
Screaming in agony knowing that you died for me.  
  
You killed yourself to let me live.  
  
My safety was the only thing that mattered to you.  
  
I didn't want you to sacrifice your life to save mine.  
  
But you did, and I wish so desperately that I would've been the one instead.  
  
Now, you're gone.  
  
No longer can I see your face.  
  
Touch your skin.  
  
Hear your voice.  
  
You are beyond my reach now.  
  
I have nothing left of me.  
  
My happiness had been drowned out by sorrow.  
  
The energy I used to posses has been drained.  
  
My strength has been robbed from me.  
  
Everything has been ruined.  
  
Except for one sole item.  
  
I have one final possession that has not been taken from me.  
  
My memories.  
  
My memories of you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I promise Brad and Leena next chapter! I'm sorry if this story confused you but I will try to make things clearer.  
  
Thank you all reviewers!!! I appreciate your help and comments very much!  
  
Next chapter coming up soon!!! 


	4. Sleepless Eyes

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Leena Toros, Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, Jamie, Doc, Naomi, etc etc  
  
Me: Whoo Hoo! Finally, time to type up my story! Brad and Leena are going to be in this chapter, sorry to keep you all waiting. Many thanks to Naomi Hunter. Due to her help, I have been able to revise these chapters to my liking.  
  
Thanks again all reviewers!  
  
Also, I am so sick of typing first person from Leena so for this chapter, I am going back to 3rd person.  
  
Sleepless Eyes  
  
"Poor Leena, I wonder how she's doing." Said Jamie sympathetically. He stabbed his dinner with his fork, but hardly had an appetite.  
  
"She's been in there for days since the battle, how do you think she's doing?" Brad asked while he tried to read a newspaper. No doubt, Brad was just as worried as the rest of them. He was just able to hide it better.  
  
"My poor little girl..I hope she comes to her senses." Muttered Doc. He wasn't the carefree, goofy man. Just a weary, tired father. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.  
  
"There there Doc, I'm sure Leena will be fine," assured Jamie as he patted Doc on the back. "She's strong, she'll make it."  
  
Brad took a sip of his of orange juice and set it down.  
  
"Oh Brad, will you take this plate to Leena?" Jamie asked. He was still trying to calm down the hysterical leader but was having little success.  
  
"Sure, but she's probably not going to eat it anyway."  
  
Brad dropped the newspaper and picked up the tray of rice, fried chicken and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I know, she doesn't even talk to us, but try to get Leena to do something."  
  
"Yeah, sure thing." Acknowledged Brad. He stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Brad headed towards Leena's Bedroom. His boots clicked each step he took. The frigid cool desert air creeping inside the base. It was nearly nightfall.  
  
When Brad reached the room, he propped the try with one hand and knocked three times with the other.  
  
As he expected, no answer.  
  
He knocked again and decided to speak.  
  
"Leena, I brought some dinner for you. Hurry up and open the door, it's getting cold."  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
Curiously, he pressed his ear against the door. He flinched at the contact of the cold metal but ignored it.  
  
A few mutters could be heard along with her sobbing.  
  
Brad stepped back, sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Leena, come on. I can understand a little time off but locking yourself in your own room is ridiculous."  
  
Again, nothing.  
  
He decided to use another approach.  
  
"Everyone is worried about you. Your dad is crying like a baby in the kitchen."  
  
There was some stirring around. But still, the door remained shut.  
  
Brad stood still, awaiting the stubborn girl to appear. After a minute of silence, he gave up.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to leave this by the door. Eat it or not."  
  
He kneeled down, placing the tray of food beside her doorway.  
  
"But I doubt Bit would want you to starve yourself." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Maybe a bit too loudly.  
  
He probably shouldn't have mentioned Bit, especially in her state at the moment. It would most likely just make things worst for her. He opened his mouth to speak again but decided against it and brushed it off.  
  
Brad stood up and took a few steps down the hall when Leena's door slid open.  
  
He turned his head just to see a tray spinning towards his head. Brad ducked just in time and it crashed into the wall. Glass shattered as it impacted against the wall. The tray fell with a clang, food was littered everywhere Orange juice dripped down the walls.  
  
Brad spun around to face his attacker.  
  
Leena Toros stood several feet from him. She was barely the Leena he knew. Almost deathly pale and wearing worn clothing, she looked terrible. She was trembling, her fist clenching so tightly until blood began to seep out. Leena's face was marked with misery and puffy from all the crying. Tears ran down from her eyes to her cheeks.  
  
Her eyes, were like glass. Almost hollow, as if her soul had been sucked out and she was left with an empty shell.  
  
And Brad was speechless for the first time.  
  
"What do you know about what Bit would want?!?!" Leena screamed. Her voice ragged and broken but could not hide the recklessly burning rage.  
  
Brad took a step back. Still, too stunned to say a word.  
  
"You didn't know him like I did!!!! How could you possible know what he would want?!?!"  
  
Leena's brows narrowed as her eyes glared death upon the brown haired pilot.  
  
Brad quickly regained his composure, but refused to let his anger get the best of him.  
  
"I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't want you to kill yourself over him." He replied calmly, staring straight back at Leena.  
  
"You have NO idea why the hell I'm like this!!! You don't have a clue what I have been through!!!" She screamed back, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that fell freely from her pale face.  
  
"You're not the only one around here that suffers Leena. We ALL miss Bit got it? And you don't see us wallowing in self pity."  
  
"What should I do then?!? Tell me Brad, am I supposed to forget my past, forget Bit and become a worthless, money grubbing mercenary like YOU?!?! IS THAT IT???!!!"  
  
Brad bit his tongue and fought the urge to shout at the stubborn girl. She wasn't herself at the moment. It would probably make her even more pissed off and lead to something irrational. He had seen what she was capable when she was angry. Now, she was furious and depressed.  
  
He clenched his teeth and replied as smoothly as he could.  
  
"Leena, you don't get it do you. I became a mercenary to get on with my life, not to run away. Why don't you just get on with your life? It's what Bit would've wanted..."  
  
"I CAN'T DAMMIT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!! AND HE'S NOT HERE BECAUSE OF ME!!!"  
  
"If you love him you wouldn't be doing this to yourself now would you?" His words were icy and bitter, hinting his own unleashed fury. Cold cobalt eyes seemed to cut right though her defenses. "Just look at yourself Leena, look at what you've done. Do you think Bit would want you to beat yourself up like this???"  
  
Leena was taken back and didn't reply. They continued to stare at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact. Refusing to show any sort of weakness. Minutes passed by, the only sound was their own quiet breathing. Warm mist escaped their lips to dissipate into the air.  
  
Brad's words forced their way into Leena's stubborn mind. Her furious temper was slowly fading, until it left a pitifully weak girl, trembling as realization settled in.  
  
Leena unclenched her stiff hands and as if death awaited her, reluctantly brought her palms to her vision. Deep cuts from her nails oozed with blood. Her finger tips brown from the dried liquid. Broken fingertips dripped with a dark red. Leena's hands were battered and bruised, their original softness was nothing more then a mere memory. Scarlet blood slid down her thin arms like dying streams.  
  
Shutting her eyelids half way, she hugged herself weakly, and stumbled against the wall. She whimpered and slid down till she reached the floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Leena Toros stared blankly ahead like a terrified child.  
  
"You're right...I've been going at it all wrong.." Leena whispered. Her voice so flat and lifeless it sent shivers throughout Brad. "Please..forgive me..Bit..."  
  
Brad, regretting what he had said, kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Leena..I.I'm sorry for that..for what I said..I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Brad closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.  
  
"It's just that everyone has been worried about you..."  
  
"No, it's my fault." Leena insisted. "I..was being stupid...and selfish.I didn't give a thought about anyone else.I'm to blame...it's just that..I miss him......a lot." Leena choked out the last words and began to shake a little.  
  
But it wasn't the cold night.  
  
It was her fear of being rejected. Of being left behind.  
  
Of not having Bit with her.  
  
Her body began to shake more violently. Her eyes still unmoving. Leena pulled herself closer together to vainly find some warmth within herself.  
  
Brad, unsure of what to do, suddenly felt arms grasp around his neck and hold him tightly. He turned to see Leena resting her cheek on his shoulder.  
  
"Leena..I..."  
  
"Please...just hold me.I need someone..anyone..just for a while...please.." Leena begged. Her voice so insecure and vulnerable that he knew saying no would be devastating.  
  
The back of his mind nagged at him, telling him he shouldn't get involved. That he shouldn't get any ideas. He should just let go and leave. Besides, what about Naomi?  
  
But Brad, trusting his feelings like he has so many times in the past, shoved all rational thoughts aside and placed his arms around Leena's back. Gently stroking her hair with his hand.  
  
'She's just a teammate that needs someone for reassurance, nothing more' Brad thought to himself.  
  
The minutes passed. No words were spoken. Time almost seemed to stop. Neither of them wanting to break the silence. Both grateful for the tranquil moment.  
  
Brad glanced at his watch. 10:07.  
  
He reluctantly spoke up.  
  
"Leena, it's ten o'clock. You should get some rest."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Well, you need your strength so.."  
  
"Please.." Leena whispered into his ear. "Don't leave me.don't go yet..."  
  
"Leena, you should really go."  
  
"No." she cut him off. "I don't want to sleep in my room.I don't want to stay there again.."  
  
Brad sighed. Sometimes she was impossible to deal with.  
  
"Please..Brad." She pleaded. Pulling herself closer to his warm body.  
  
Brad gave up arguing. He should've known better. No point in arguing her.  
  
"Alright Leena, hold on alright?"  
  
He felt her nod her head and with that, he placed one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. Brad stood up slowly and walked towards his room, carrying the almost weightless girl that clung onto him for dear life.  
  
When he reached his room, the door slid open and took a step inside. It was dark. The only light came from the hallway and the faint moon but he easily found his way to his bed. He gently laid her down on the soft blanket and gazed at the sleeping form of Leena Toros.  
  
He shook his head. Still wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Sleep well Leena." He muttered and turned to leave when he felt a hand grasp his arm.  
  
"Brad..stay.please?" asked Leena quietly.  
  
Her frail hand holding onto him. Begging him to remain.  
  
"Please." Again she pleaded.  
  
He couldn't refuse her.  
  
Brad, with a slight sigh, lied down beside her on the small bed. Reaching out, he caressed Leena's fiery hair with as much gentleness as he could. His hand holding onto hers tightly, letting her know she wasn't alone.  
  
Before long, she fell into a peaceful slumber without crying herself to sleep.  
  
Brad continued to comfort Leena throughout the night.  
  
His sleepless eyes never leaving her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, next chapter coming up soon! Please read and review!!! Tell me your thoughts but don't flame me!!! I couldn't take any flames! *hides behind a tree*  
  
Leena: *blows up the tree with her Gun Sniper* Hahha!! I caught you! Now make Bit reappear again! Or ELSE!  
  
Me: You don't like Brad?  
  
Leena: Well.umm..uh.I.don't know.ummm..uh..well...  
  
Me: Uh huh. Do yourself a favor and think before your actions. Now go away and let me write or I'll turn your zoid into a squeaky toy.  
  
And yes, this chapter is really weird I think. Sorry if you all hate it. 


	5. Speechless Words

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, Leena Toros, Naomi Fluegal, Doc, Jamie, etc etc etc  
  
Very happy that the site is back up and running. Still working on next chapter for this. Naomi Hunter, a billion thanks to you again! Pls email me and tell me your opinion!  
  
Thank you all reviewers and readers! Your helpful words and assistance means a lot to me! I'm going to go play with my Gun Sniper Model that I was able put together without killing myself. Stupid clumsy fingers...Anyway Read and Review!!!  
  
Also, this will be 3rd person again. Leena's POV will be back in later chapters.  
  
Speechless Words.  
  
  
  
Sunlight washed over the two forms lying upon the small bed. Morning was anew. The hazy sun chasing away the shadows in a never-ending war of night and day. The rocky ridges and cliffs welcomed the warm heat as the frigid cold air faded away. A few distant puffy clouds dotted the sky like lost sheep.  
  
Brad Hunter slowly opened his eyes and flinched away at the brightness. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning sun and met the sight of the sleeping form of Leena Toros in front of him. He had gotten very little rest, but it didn't bother him. Nothing that a few cups of coffee wouldn't cure. He had stayed with her the entire night. Several times Leena muttered in her sleep, crying out to Bit, begging him not to leave. She would shudder and her grip on Brad's hand would tighten to the point it was nearly painful.  
  
But each time, Brad would just hold onto her. Whispering words of comfort. Telling her that he was there. That she wasn't alone.  
  
And she would drift back into blissful sleep.  
  
Brad continued to gaze upon sleeping girl. Her breathing was shallow but steady. Scarlet hair draped over pale white skin. Leena's face was serene, her body grateful for the long denied rest, despite the few interruptions.  
  
Brad grinned mentally. Here he was, the strong-minded, profit mercenary who supposedly never interfered with personal matters.  
  
And was holding hands with the trigger-happy teammate.  
  
Guilt lingered at the back of his mind. What had he gotten himself into? Bit was supposed to be here. Not him. Even though she needed someone to be with her, someone to hold onto, he still shouldn't be here. He felt like he was betraying Naomi.  
  
This was wrong.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
Brad just sighed. He loved Naomi. Even though they only had been dating for a short time, he felt a strong attachment to her. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was certainly attracted to her. And likewise with her. She had a fierce spirit that was unquenchable. Strong, smart, crafty, Naomi was a very beautiful woman. He would be insane not to love her.  
  
And he did.  
  
But now.  
  
Now, something was different.  
  
Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
He never really felt anything towards Leena before.  
  
She was just his employer's daughter right?  
  
Just another zoid pilot to work with, to win battles, to get more reward money.  
  
Wasn't she?  
  
Brad sighed. All this confusion, by staying with a frightened girl for one night.  
  
He gave a slight glance at the rising sun. Judging by its position, it was probably a little past noon.  
  
Brad tried to pull away from Leena's grasp. He didn't want to get any ideas. It was best if he would just leave.  
  
Still, he didn't want to awaken her.  
  
With as much caution he could muster, Brad untwined his fingers from the firm grip and gently sat up from the bed.  
  
As if she could sense him leaving, Leena began to mutter under her breath.  
  
"Bit...please..don't leave..don't go..." Leena sobbed. Her body trembling once more. Rubbing the side of her head against the mattress, trying to find some hidden warmth that Brad knew could not be found.  
  
Seeing the sight before him, Brad returned to the side of the bed, and with one hand, reached out to stroked her hair softly, bringing reassurance to the troubled girl.  
  
"Shhhh..it's okay...it's going to be alright Leena.." Brad whispered.  
  
She stirred around, but thankfully remained asleep.  
  
'If only you could see her Bit.' Brad thought to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Naomi Fluegal stepped into the Toros base. Wearing her usual red outfit, the young warrior thanked Jamie for opening the door and made her way down the empty hallways to find her boyfriend, Brad Hunter.  
  
Black boots lifted off the metal floor. Each step she took brought her closer to Brad's bedroom, hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
After catching sight of the doorway, Naomi gave an evil grin and a chuckle. She picked up her pace, and strode inside.  
  
"Ohhh Brad!?!?" Naomi called out. "Where are you?!?" Expecting to see the longhaired warrior roll out of his bed, startled.  
  
And was greeted with the sight of Brad and a familiar opponent, in the same bed, holding hands while he was caressing her hair.  
  
Brad turned towards the voice and his blue irises met shocked scarlet ones.  
  
"Naomi.." he started to say when Naomi quickly snapped back to reality. Narrowing her eyes and tightening her fists, Naomi stormed out of the room without a word.  
  
"Naomi wait!" he cried out, but she ignored him and kept walking.  
  
Brad was about to take off after her, but Leena's warm hand still clutched on to him. He pried her hand off his as gently as he could and made haste after his angry girlfriend.  
  
The door slid shut as Brad caught sight of Naomi Fluegal and raced after her.  
  
"Naomi! Wait up will you?" Brad reached out and caught hold of her shoulder but she spun around and smacked it away, barely able to contain her anger.  
  
"You better start talking Brad." She replied coldly. "For your sake."  
  
Sighing, Brad knew that he had no other choice. She was amazingly calm for someone with the wrong idea. He was almost expecting a swift punch or worse.  
  
"She was scared, so I stayed with her. We didn't do anything at all."  
  
"You had better not be lying to me.." Growled Namoi.  
  
"You know I wouldn't."  
  
"Actually, I'm not even too sure about that either." She scoffed bitterly.  
  
"It was nothing okay? Nothing happened."  
  
She raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Nothing at all? Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah..it was nothing at all." Brad answered quietly. He turned away, facing the wall.  
  
"Brad.is there something you're not telling.."  
  
"Let's just talk about this another time.. Alright?" Giving a quick glance at her.  
  
Naomi just nodded, not able to find anything to say. Brad spun around, put his hand in his pockets and walked off, leaving her behind.  
  
Speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, next chapter up soon! Please read and review! And no flames please! Flames make me all depressed. =(  
  
Rikku: Is that all you do? Cry? What kind of person are you?!?  
  
Me: It was an EXPRESSION!!!  
  
Rikku: Right..  
  
Me: Oh shut up and go fix something. Hopefully your puny brain.  
  
Rikku: I heard that!!!  
  
Hehe, anyway, again I'm sorry for not updating much. Again, thank you all readers and reviewers! Next chapter coming up soon. 


	6. Desert Run

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Brad Hunter, Jamie (what's his last name?) Doc, Naomi Fluegal, etc etc etc..  
  
Read and review please! And by the way, many, many, many thanks to Naomi Hunter. Without your help, this story would not be possible. This chapter is for you!  
  
Another billion thanks goes to Moon Assassin 13 who wants to post up my story on her website! I'm so famous!!! Hehe! Who would've thought my stories would go onto someone's personal webpage? Woot! I am laughing like a maniac right now. I feel so special, *sniff* hehe, anywho, I am extremely thankful and I would be happy to submit my stories to any other site. Just send me an email!  
  
Did any of you know that Relena Peacecraft kinda sounds like Mary Champ? And Wufei like Leon? Is it just me or what???  
  
One more thing, many thanks to Izzy A-chan for being the first person to IM me from Fanfiction.net!!!  
  
Thank you all readers and reviewers! Your words of encouragement has helped me a great deal!!!  
  
Also, 3rd person again.  
  
  
  
Desert Run.  
  
  
  
Leena Toros awoke alone in a familiar bed. Sitting up, she placed one hand on her forehead, closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened.  
  
Bit.he was there.  
  
He was alive! He was talking to her, touching her hair, holding her hand.  
  
No, Bit was gone. He wouldn't ever come back.  
  
It was Brad Hunter.  
  
He was the one that had stayed with her. It wasn't Bit's hand she held onto. She was crying to the wrong person.  
  
Leena lied back down and buried her face into the pillow. She was about to return to her depression state when she remembered what Brad had said to her. This wasn't the right way to deal with it. Beating herself up wouldn't do any good.  
  
She had to live on for everyone.  
  
For her father, Jamie, Leon and Brad.  
  
She had to do this for Bit.  
  
Dragging herself out of bed, Leena stumbled out of the room. Holding out an arm against the wall to steady herself, Leena rubbed her forehead with her hand.  
  
She felt lightheaded. Almost dizzy. Her legs felt like they were going to give out any moment.  
  
Shaking her head a few times hoping to ward off the effect, she walked down the hallways to the showers.  
  
Her steps were weak and Leena almost tripped herself several times but was able to reach the bathroom without too much difficulty.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Leena discarded her former clothes into the wastebasket, not bothering to wash them.  
  
Turning on the showerhead, Leena stepped into the steaming hot water without waiting to adjust it. Shutting her eyes, she let the heat envelop her, cleansing her tear soaked face and blood stained hands.  
  
Normally showers always calmed down Leena. After a long rinse, she would be able to put away any annoyances and disputes behind her and be her happy self until something else ticked her off.  
  
It was different this time though.  
  
No matter how long she stayed blanketed in mist, her worries still lingered. Bit's memory remained. Pain was waiting to return.  
  
It merely refreshed her body.  
  
It couldn't revitalize her soul.  
  
Leena sobbed again. No matter what she tried or told herself, Bit kept popping up in her mind. She knew she had to accept the truth sooner or later. Continuing to live without Bit was an impossible task. Never had she felt such agony like this.  
  
It was an endless battle.  
  
And Leena was losing.  
  
"Leena?" asked a voice. "Are you in there?"  
  
It was Leon. He knocked again.  
  
"Leena? Are you alright?"  
  
Startled, Leena instinctively wiped her eyes with her hand to cover up her crying, even though it wasn't noticeable after a hot shower.  
  
"Just a minute Leon!" She replied. "I'll be out in a second!"  
  
Shutting off the water, she wrapped herself with a white towel that was hanging against the wall and brushed her teeth.  
  
The door slid open and she was greeted with the sight of her brother.  
  
"Hi Leena." He spoke quietly. Eyes full of worry for his younger sister.  
  
Giving a short nod, Leena looked up to face him.  
  
"Hey Leon." She acknowledged with a weak smile.  
  
She made no real effort to cover up her misery. It was in plain view for all to see.  
  
Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he gave a concerned brotherly look.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Leena?"  
  
Nodding slightly, she answered in a soft tone.  
  
"I'll be okay. I'll live."  
  
She doubted it was true.  
  
But she had to say something for her brother. She had to give an answer. Enough trouble had been caused because of her selfishness. Even though Bit was gone, she still had people that cared about her.  
  
"Come on, let's get you some breakfast. You must be starving."  
  
Leena, not realizing it till now was extremely hungry. Her appetite was lost over the past few days. Hearing her stomach growl at the mention of food gave her all the proof she needed.  
  
"Yeah." She said, managing a smile. "That would be nice. Just give me a minute to get changed."  
  
Leena headed to her room with Leon following closely behind. She slowed down when she reached her bedroom, dreading the anguish that was lying within. She just stood there, unmoving by the doorway. Leon, sensing a problem offered to retrieve her clothes but she declined, not wanting to bother him. Taking a deep breath Leena entered. It was exactly the way she feared. It had a dark, gloomy feeling to it that almost made her shudder away. Flipping on the light switch, Leena quickly went through her dresser for some clean clothes. Finding a pair of jeans and a white tank top, she slipped into them and was about to leave when she noticed a picture frame by her computer. Picking it up, it was a picture of her and Bit, smiling as they walked down a park, unaware that her father was snapping photos of them behind the trees. When she had found out, she chased him half way across town.  
  
Taking the picture out of the black framing, she held in before her. Memories of the past coming back to haunt her.  
  
"Leena?" Leon was calling again. "Everything alright in there?"  
  
Putting the photo in her pocket, Leena exited her room.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized.  
  
"It's not a problem. Are you sure everything is fine?" he asked her, still uneasy.  
  
"I'm alright Leon. Just a little tired I guess."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep either." He nodded in agreement.  
  
As they walked down to the kitchen, Leon made small talk. Mentioning briefly about the few battles they entered. Leena would try to pay attention but she her mind was elsewhere. Leon, seeing his sister wasn't really in the mood to listen to him yapping abruptly stopped and they both silently arrived.  
  
The room smelled like pancakes. Jamie of course was cooking away at the stove. Brad was no where to be found.  
  
Her father who was sitting at the end of the table suddenly stood at the sight of his daughter. He walked over so he stood eye to eye with her.  
  
"Is everything alright Leena?" He looked almost as bad as she did. Dark rings circled his eyes from the lack of sleep. His face was creased with a few wrinkles and he spoke gravely. Only the lost of his wife had caused such equal suffering.  
  
"I'll be fine dad. Don't worry about me." She replied giving a faint smile.  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do? Missile pods? Extra ammunition? Cookies? Donuts? Clothes?"  
  
Leena shook her head.  
  
"I'm okay dad." Leena assured. "You can stop worrying about me."  
  
Still not convinced his daughter was telling the truth, Doc decided to let it drop and talk about it later. Now wasn't the time to be interrogating her. He simply nodded his head and changed the subject.  
  
"Well, how about we eat something? I don't know about you but I feel like I haven't eaten in ages." He smiled in that goofy, child like expression when he was playing with his zoid models.  
  
Leon and Doc took a seat. Just before Jamie set down a plate of blue berry pancakes, (AN: By the way, those are my favorite *drools*) he glanced at Leena.  
  
"Hope you like these Leena." Indicating the food. " I made them just for you."  
  
Again, she feigned a smile, hoping that she wouldn't have to keep doing this all day. Not that she wasn't grateful or anything, she just didn't want to keep lying to everyone.  
  
"Thank you Jamie. I appreciate it."  
  
Taking a seat next to Leon, she poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a sip of it. Her parched mouth welcomed the sweet taste of it and downed it almost instantly. The poured herself another and emptied that too. Before she knew it, the bottle was empty, she had drank ten glasses of juice and everyone was staring at her open mouthed. A piece of a pancake fell out of her dad's mouth.  
  
Blushing a little, Leena apologized for her rash actions.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to drink the whole thing." She muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it! No sweat! We have plenty to go around. We are in Class S are we not? What kind of a team would we be without food?" Doc exclaimed cheerfully and was rewarded with a few smiles and a short chuckle from Leon.  
  
Despite her appetite, Leena wasn't hungry as she thought she was. Knowing that Jamie had spent the morning making her breakfast, she put several of the smaller pancakes on her plate and began to eat slowly but deliberately.  
  
As she was on her second one, Brad Hunter stepped inside to join them.  
  
"Morning Brad! Sleep well?" Doc questioned.  
  
He strode over the coffee machine and poured himself a mug without any cream or sugar.  
  
"I slept well enough." He replied simply and took a seat across from Leena. He looked at the others and nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"Leon, Jamie, Leena."  
  
Brad crossed his legs and took a sip from his cup not even showing any sign of distaste with the bitter drink. He acted as if nothing was wrong. Everything was back to normal.  
  
Leena stared at him blankly for a moment before she realized Leon was talking to her.  
  
"Leena? What's wrong? Is something the matter?" he looked from Leena to Brad, unsure of the current situation.  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Leena lied. "Just kind of dazed today, that's all."  
  
The meal was eaten in almost total silence. No one really could think of any conversation to begin. Jamie made a few feeble attempts but they didn't get very far with those. Leena quickly finished up her plate and headed to the sink when Leon decided to turn on the TV to liven things up.  
  
He flipped on the switch. The news channel was displayed.  
  
"After the destruction of the Back Draft Facility, a great number of scientist and pilots have escaped the scene and seem to be scattering across the surrounding area. Several warriors are heading in the general direction of Romeo City at this very moment. The Zoid Battle Commission is in full pursuit but any information or help leading to the arrest of these criminals would-"  
  
A sudden crash was heard as they all turned around to see a shattered plate on the floor.  
  
Leena was gone.  
  
And they knew where she had run off too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe! Cliff hanger!!! Anyway, please tell me what you think!!! I need feedback! But no flames please!  
  
*Brad, Bit and Harry all punching each other over Leena's love*  
  
Naomi: Why does Leena get all the men?!? I need my Brad back!"  
  
Me: Sorry. I made a deal with Leena.  
  
Naomi: And what would that be twerp?  
  
Me: *chewing on his fingernail* She would let me borrow her Gun Sniper for a day.  
  
Naomi: WHAT?!? That hideous poor excuse for a zoid?!? I'll let you borrow mine for a month if you-"  
  
Me: Nope, not enough ammo. *evil laugh*  
  
Naomi: Oh God not you too?  
  
Me: Hehehehe..  
  
Naomi: But I only have Leon and I..  
  
Me: ARG!!! Okay! You can have Jamie. Sheesh, you're so greedy.  
  
Jamie: WHAT?!? I'm not a trading card you know!!!  
  
Naomi: But that's only two! *pouts*  
  
Me: Fine. I'll throw in Jack Sisco or whatever his name is.  
  
Namoi: *broad grin* Okay. I'm happy now. Thanks Tempest.  
  
Jack: Oh yeah baby.  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Bunch of freaks.. 


	7. Living Dream

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Brad Hunter, Doc, etc etc etc..  
  
Thank you all Reviewers and Readers, especially to Shelly, Davan, Zeke and Naomi Hunter!! *hands everyone a cookie*  
  
I would also like to say thank you for my friend Cassie who has given me an amazing idea to write about and I hope you have a great vacation. Even though it won't be the same without the rest of us. =(  
  
Dedicated to Joe and Alec. Have a great time at the convention!  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
Living Dream  
  
Leena ran down to the cargo bay. Her body still weak from the lack of food but she shook it off. Now wasn't the time to think about her minor aches. Her mind was set on one thing.  
  
Revenge.  
  
It was the only thing she could think of. It was her mission. She had to make the people responsible for Bit's death pay. They couldn't get away with it. They would not escape unharmed. Not if she could do anything about it.  
  
She could here voices down the hall. No doubt it was Leon and the others. Their footsteps were growing closer. She didn't dare look back.  
  
"Leena!!!" someone cried. It was her father.  
  
Leena just clenched her fist and picked up the pace. She wouldn't get the others involved in this. No one was going to be killed for her sake again. Not Jamie, not Leon or her dad.  
  
And certainly not Brad.  
  
She had never felt anything towards him in the past other then friendship. Still, even if she wasn't close to him, she was grateful he didn't push her away when she held onto him. He was the only person able to reach out to her. If it wasn't for him, Leena might've given up already.  
  
But no matter what, he could never be Bit. He was Brad Hunter, the mercenary. Not Bit Cloud. He couldn't ever replace Bit. No one could.  
  
And she was going to teach that to the Back Draft Group.  
  
She caught sight of the entrance. They were getting closer. She wasn't going to have much time. Running into the cargo bay, she hit a switch and the metal door slid down just in time to stop Leon from getting through.  
  
"Leena!!" and the rest was cut off. She ripped out the circuits so they wouldn't be able to come through that way. Catching sight of her Gun Sniper, she quickly got onto the lifter and activated it. The machine made a loud grunt before it brought her up to the cockpit of her Zoid. The pounding on the door had stopped. More then likely they were trying to find another way in. The hatch closed as she jumped into her seat. The Gun Sniper awoke with a hiss. Leena locked her weapons on the other Zoids. The Raynos and the Blade Liger were side by side, directly across from her. The system went red and she pressed the trigger, blaring out missiles and bullets. After multiple explosions, her barrage left two badly damaged zoids. Neither of them would be capable of going after her. She turned towards the Shadow Fox right beside her. She was hesitant at first, but seeing the door explode open with Leon carrying a large rifle was all the encouragement she needed. Leena fired several quick shots, hoping it would be enough to disable it.  
  
"Sorry everyone." She whispered.  
  
The huge cargo bay doors were closed. There was only one way out of that. With guns blazing, Leena charged out of the base into the desert. She followed the quickest way to Romeo City she knew. Her radar showed nothing yet. With luck on her side, the others wouldn't be able to catch up with her anytime soon.  
  
Her father's picture appeared in front of her, worried and pleading.  
  
"Leena! Don't do this! You don-"  
  
And his face disappeared with a click.  
  
"Sorry dad, but I have to do this," she said quietly to herself.  
  
Maybe this was wrong. Every bit of common sense and reason begged her to stop and go back. Her mind was screaming to abandon this lost cause. Brad's voice kept telling her this was the wrong way to go about it. This wasn't what Bit wanted.  
  
But her stubborn heart needed something to focus on. Anything to give a reason to keep living. Some sort of compensation even if it was only for a brief moment. The anguish was too great. Just looking at the desert brought back painful memories. Leena brought out the picture from her pocket and stared at it for some time.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Leena was sitting against a jeep. Her arms wrapped around her knees as tears streaked down her cheek.  
  
Doc was explaining the battle to a Zoid Battle Commission Officer. There were no clouds to offer any resistance to the scorching sun. Jamie and Brad were being looked over by the medics. The Zoids were being sent for repairs.  
  
Except for Liger 0.  
  
There was almost nothing left of it now except for a few charred pieces. The fire was so bad that they couldn't find any trace of Bit's body.  
  
"Doctor Toros, the warrior that ambushed you was captured weeks before the battle by the Back Draft Group. They demanded a ransom to his family and after several days, released him. This suicide attack was most likely caused by a mind drug the Back Draft Group uses on some test subjects."  
  
"Mind drug?" he arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes sir, it makes the brain obey all voice patterns of a certain person. Usually a high officer or member of the Back Draft. They use these people often as spies or informants."  
  
"So they become mindless zombies then right? If that's the case, the infected people should be easy to find correct?"  
  
The officer shook his head.  
  
"The drug only takes effect when issued a command from that specific being. Otherwise, they act completely normal."  
  
"I see..." Doc rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"It's nearly impossible to get through to the victim when they're in that state. They ignore almost all emotions and remember nothing."  
  
They continued to speak.  
  
A female medic with short black hair walked up to the crying girl. Leena's red hair whipped to the side by the wind. Sand grains were tossed into the air.  
  
"Miss? Miss Toros, I have to check if you have any injuries."  
  
Leena was silent.  
  
"Please, Miss Toros, I need you to stand up for a moment."  
  
Leena's eyes were still unmoving.  
  
"Miss Toros, are you feeling okay? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!!!! BIT'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!!!!" She screamed at the other girl. Dropping her head back to her knees, she sobbed even more now.  
  
"Bit....I'm sorry..I'm so sorry...." she whispered to herself over and over.  
  
The med officer was startled, but after seeing Brad shake his head, she gave up and left.  
  
"Please forgive me Bit....It's all my fault...I'm... so... sorry.."  
  
It was ten minutes later she noticed she was crying.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Leena snapped her eyes open. Her Gun Sniper was on auto pilot, running through the desert for nearly two hours. (AN: Is that what they call it for Zoids?) She must have fallen asleep shortly after she left the base. Her photo was tucked away back in her pocket, not wanting to ruin it with her tears. Wiping her eyes, she scanned the area without any luck and turned on the Zoid Battle Commission Network.  
  
"As of now, the Zoid Battle Commission has captured thirty three members of the Back Draft Group that had escaped the assault on their base only days ago. There are still a large number of warriors unaccounted for. A dozen or so Lightning Saixs have been sighted heading north while at least five HellCats that were last spotted twenty miles from Romeo City seem to have disappeared at the moment. The Commission expects they have the use of stealth devices and to warn all people passing by in the area to be on their guard. The Battle Commission would like to thank all those who gave their assistance in bringing these criminals to just-"  
  
A loud explosion cut off the transmission. The Gun Sniper was thrown back but regained its footing and looked around frantically for the direction of the attack. The smoke cleared up to reveal five HellCats. All of them had her surrounded. There was no escape.  
  
A video image appeared, showing a man wearing a black suit and helmet.  
  
"Well well, what have we here? A little lost girl perhaps?" he spoke in a creepy way that would've given Leena the shivers if she wasn't so blinded by her rage.  
  
"Don't play games with me you bastard!!!" Leena screamed with every ounce of hatred she could muster. "I'll kill everyone of you!!!! YOU GOT ME?!? I"LL RIP OUT YOUR GOD DAMN HEART FOR WHAT YOU ALL DID TO ME!!!!"  
  
Apparently he backed off, not expecting her too react so violently. His voice hardened and he leaned his head forward.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but I'll make you regret ever saying that!" he spoke with deadly earnest. "Warrior!!! Attack at once!!!"  
  
"Roger that," replied a voice. A HellCat advanced toward the Gun Sniper.  
  
Leena's eyes widened. That voice. She knew it all too well. Pressing buttons on her controls she brought of the warrior's image. Her breath was stolen away at what greeted her eyes. It couldn't be real. This couldn't be him. This had to be a trick. This wasn't possible. Blond hair, aquamarine eyes. It was only one person.  
  
The cocky warrior.  
  
A meddling junk dealer.  
  
An arrogant young man.  
  
The sole being she was hopelessly in love with.  
  
Was staring straight back at her.  
  
"Bit?" Leena whispered so quietly that she could hardly hear herself.  
  
Only did she realize a split second later, that the person she was dying over, a lost dream brought to life.  
  
Was going to kill her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahah!!! Cliffhanger again!! Make sure you review please! Don't worry if you don't understand everything, it will make sense next chapter. Please ignore any spelling or mistakes you see. I stayed up half the night working on this. Tell me what you think! Need Feedback but no flames please! Expect an update soon! Thanks everyone who told me about the dubbing Zoids. Now I have even more of a reason to hate Mary Champ. =)  
  
Mary: *walks in* Excuse me, you hate the Queen?  
  
Relena: That's not the proper conduct to attain peace.  
  
Me: Oh geez, here comes Relena Bitchcraft and Mary Tramp. (sorry if you are a fan of these two characters, I mean no offense)  
  
Mary and Relena: What did you call us???  
  
Me: You heard me.  
  
Mary: HISS!!! I will make you into a lawn ornament for my desert getaway! *lunges towards Tempest*  
  
Me: *freezes her into an ice block* Hah! Lawn ornament my foot!  
  
Relena: Heero! Come out so you can kill him!!!  
  
Me: *ignites Relena's hair with fireball*  
  
Relena: *screams and runs in circles*  
  
Bit: *whispers* Isn't it supposed to stop drop and roll?  
  
Me: *evil laugh* Maybe, but this is so much funnier to watch. 


	8. Life’s Victim

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Zoids, Bit, Leena, Brad, Naomi, Liger, Doc, Jamie, Leon, etc etc etc  
  
AN: Thank you all readers and reviewers!!! I am very flattered that you all liked the last chapter. And yes, I have changed the Title again. Sorry, but I am horrid at titles. I hate thinking ideas for them. Again, my apologizes. Many thanks to Anika for thinking of it for me.  
  
Also, sorry for not updating much. Been having some problems at home. I will try to do a better job from now on.  
  
Dedication- To Davan! For being such a great person to talk with on IM.  
  
Read and Review pls!  
  
Back to Leena's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
Life's Victim  
  
  
  
I don't believe what I see. This has to be an illusion. This has gotta be a dream. Bit is dead. I saw Liger 0 get destroyed. The flames, the ashes, the wind, everything. Maybe I'm sick. It might just be me being so depressed. It's a mind trick. These things happen after heavy stress.  
  
I'm sure of it.  
  
This is a mistake.  
  
It has to be.  
  
But no matter how many times I shake my head in disbelief. No matter how fast I blink, the image is there. The blank face just watching me. Unmoving eyes staring back at mine.  
  
Before all of this, before the battle and all of misery I had to endure, I would be in another world when I was with him. His sparkling eyes with a single glance would make me melt, no matter how strong I felt. Blond hair that I loved to mess around with. A strong shoulder to lean on whenever I needed some comfort.  
  
And his voice. It was always playful but serious. Arrogant and understanding. Mature and yet childish. Challenging and still yielding. I used to hate it. It was annoying. It was an excuse for me to let my anger out. I couldn't stand the way you acted around any of us.  
  
I hated hearing it.  
  
And now I can't live without it.  
  
"Bit, what's wrong? What have they done to you?""  
  
Despite all I had to drink for breakfast, my mouth feels like a desert. My throat itches and burns.  
  
"Bit? Can you hear me? Bit?"  
  
I force the words out. They fall uselessly from my lips. The fear of his death ended the moment I saw him alive. It's a false hope now, seeing my wishes being twisted and mutilated before me. He's not dead. But he'll never be alive again.  
  
His face is expressionless. Not one sign of recognition. Not even a blink.  
  
He's like a mindless doll. A dancing puppet pulled by strings. A thoughtless robot with only one mission.  
  
To kill me.  
  
He advances toward me. The Hellcat prowls around like a hunter. Each step brings me closer to my death.  
  
And for some reason, knowing this doesn't have any effect on me. Normally I would go hysterical. I freaked out over a stupid chainsaw story so much I actually fainted. Fighting the Lightning Team and Vega made me panic so badly since I wasn't even able to a put a scratch on them.  
  
I should be confused. I should try to escape.  
  
But it's different now.  
  
No longer is this just another fight. This isn't a game. It's not just about me now. Not dad, Jamie, Leon or even Brad.  
  
It's about Bit.  
  
This is my battle.  
  
And I swear to God it's going to end the way I want it.  
  
The other pilots are cheering as if this is some sort of sick game. They obviously have an idea on what's going on. And they have no intention of missing out on this fight. I can hear their snickering. Cruel sneers and mocking impressions of me. Taunting laughs and amused chuckles. They're getting a kick out of this. Hearing my hopeless pleas over and over. Forcing Bit to attack the person he loves.  
  
I don't blame Bit though. I know what's wrong with him. I know what they have done to him. It's not his fault.  
  
But the others.  
  
They won't be so lucky.  
  
I can shut off their connection. I don't have to listen to them anymore. I can block out their voice. With just a flick of a switch, I won't be distracted.  
  
But I do nothing.  
  
Because soon, they won't be laughing anymore.  
  
I don't realize my hand is trembling on the controls. It's slick with something. I pry it off and stare at my sore palm.  
  
Sweat.  
  
And blood.  
  
Just like last night.  
  
Now though, I'm not cold with abandonment. I'm no longer frozen in fear. I will not be weak and helpless. I won't ever sit down and cry again for my own selfish feelings. Bit was able to live on his own for years. Trading junk and selling scraps. Scrounging up enough money to travel around half the world. I'm not as strong as him, I admit. But I certainly will try.  
  
Violet eyes burn with rage. I'm so furious I'm shaking. I clench hard on my own teeth, not the least bit surprised if they break. Raw strength screams through my body to the point I feel like exploding.  
  
They have backed off, creating a large circle around us. Only four of them. Still, it's too risky to all out bomb them here. Bit is too close. He'll be hit just like the others.  
  
Bit nearly died for me before.  
  
And I won't disgrace him by letting these bastards get away.  
  
I watch his moves intently, my eyes following every step he takes. His Zoid circles mine in feral stealth. He says nothing. Only the barest movement of his arms show any life. His right cheek has been burned a little. And a few scars dot his face. Other than that, there is no other sign from the battle days ago. He still stares at me with soulless eyes. I would give anything to change them back to normal. But I don't dare look back. I know that no matter what I say, he can't hear me. I could cry rivers in front of him and he wouldn't even flinch. Just watching him now makes my heart ache. He used to be so cheerful. Optimistic and tireless as a young boy. The sudden change of him makes me sick to my stomach. I can't let it get to me. I have to focus on the situation.  
  
Sweat begins to build up. My breath quickens. It comes out in raspy wisps of air. The adrenaline rush is fading. Fear replaces it now. I'm losing my concentration. What if I hit him on accident? What will I do if I kill him by my own hand? How can I live knowing that I was the one to take away his life? I can't bear to think of it. I'll die if that happens. I'll kill myself without a regret.  
  
It's midday now, and the sun relentlessly glares down upon us all. I have a coolant system in my cockpit, but it feels like the very air is on fire. I try to block it out though. I create a hidden shield. The snickering and taunts are forgotten. The murderous heat dissipates. My fears still linger but they do not bar my way as before.  
  
Without any warning, Bit leaps toward me with glistening blades. He pounces without restraint. No battle cry is heard. The famous shouts of encouragement are silenced. Not even a growl or grunt. He's the perfect solider that feels no pain. A warrior that fights till he dies. He'll follow every order without question.  
  
Which is the exact opposite of the Bit I knew.  
  
Some people think that Bit is a legend with Liger 0. They say he and Liger 0 are the greatest champions in Zoid History. Others see that he is just another pilot. That without his Ultimate X as a partner there was no way he could've won the Royal Cup. A few people even think that it was just pure luck that he came across the legendary Zoid. Anybody could pilot it with enough talent they said.  
  
I don't care what the hell they all think. Bit may be the chosen one for Liger but he's still a better pilot then I'll ever be. I shout out loud out of fear or anger, I don't know. My Gun Sniper lurches to the side but not fast enough. The claws connect with the tail gun, metal screeches and sparks fly. The force of the hit knocks me down to the ground. I grip the controls tighter, drawing out blood faster in the process. Struggling with the imbalance with my Zoid, I dig the claws deep in the sand and spring off towards the closest Hellcat. His eyes widen in surprise that turns into a soundless scream after I fire off a barrage of missiles. An explosion rips through the battered machine that engulfs it into flame and ash.  
  
That's one down.  
  
Three more to go.  
  
The remaining warriors throw curses and oaths at me. They're taking me seriously now. No matter, either way they'll pay. I slide against the sand, bringing all weapons toward the next target. This one returns fire, the bullets hammering near the legs. Shock waves of the blast rocks my Zoid badly, throwing off my aim. Another warrior charges for my exposed left side. Before I can turn to face him, fangs sink into the neck. My Gun Sniper shrieks at the attack. I shake it violently, trying to toss off the clinging enemy. However, the more I struggle, the deeper the damage. Claws dig into the metal hull, tearing wires and gears. The short arms are of no help with prying this person off. Now, the Hellcat that was firing at me is closing in for the kill. I won't be able to fend both of them off like this. And there's no way I can use any weapons at this range. In seconds, I'll be overwhelmed. Gritting my teeth, I whip to the side roughly, nearly toppling backwards with the weight hanging onto me. With the momentum, my Zoid reaches over enough to bite on one of the legs. In one swift move, I swing back to the other warrior, flinging the one attached on me into the other. Together they roll backwards only to be bombarded by more gunfire. Smoke rises from the pile of blackened ruin.  
  
My victory is short lived. Bit rams me in the side, a quick shot disabling one of my gattling guns. I stumble and fall, unable to regain any footing. Warning signs and status reports fill the screens. Red lights blinking all over the most damaged areas. The combat system is nearly frozen. I won't be able to fight any longer if that happens.  
  
Panting heavily, I drag my head up to watch in silence as Bit Cloud moves in to finish me off.  
  
I came here to try and avenge Bit's death.  
  
And I only ended up becoming a victim of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!! I will try to update soon but since school is coming up, it may be a while. Please read and review! Again, my apologizes for not putting this up sooner!  
  
Me: *pulls out checklist* Okay! Clean room..uhhh..*crosses that out* clean closet? *scribbles that out too* ummmm..wash dishes?  
  
Leena: Oh skip down to the good ones! We don't care about your mundane chores!  
  
Me- Okay, uhh...lock Harry in a vault with no money? Check!  
  
Brad- Hehehehe..*starts swimming in a pool of money* Wonder what happened to it all?  
  
Me- Kill Mary Champ? Check..  
  
Mary- *bursts into the room with bruises, cuts and broken bones* Lawn.*gasp*...Ornament!!!!  
  
Me- I thought I killed you last chapter!!!  
  
Jamie- You obviously did a poor job.  
  
Me- Shut up!  
  
Mary- *glomps Bit* Wh-wheres...my..*gasp*..sn-snow...flake?  
  
Bit- HELP ME LEENA!!!!!!  
  
Leena- *hugs Bit possessively and punches Mary in the face* You're bleeding on my boyfriend!!!!  
  
Me- *twitches uncontrollably and chases after Mary with Light Saber* STOP GETTING IN THE WAY DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
My apologizes to you Harry and Mary Fans. I mean no offense, please no flames. 


	9. Blanket of Darkness

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Brad Hunter, Leena Toros, Bit Cloud, etc etc etc.  
  
Author's Note- My most profound apologies to all my readers. School is really dragging me down and I barely have time to type now but school work shall not defeat me!!! Again, my apologies. Oh yeah, mercenary solo, I'm a fan of Brad and Naomi too, but I think variety is a welcome addition.  
  
Thank you all reviewers and readers!!!  
  
Dedication- I Have-Pants thanks for the email! Appreciate it!  
  
  
  
Blanket of Darkness  
  
  
  
This is it.  
  
It's over now.  
  
I'm going to die.  
  
This is the end of my story.  
  
Bit is going to kill me.  
  
But I don't mind. As long as he's alive. As long as he didn't die for me.  
  
Closing my eyes, I force a grim smile through the smoking cockpit. I feel a tear trickle down my grimy cheeks. The footsteps are louder now. I'm guessing I only have a few more moments left to live.  
  
"Bit.." I hear myself murmur under my breath. "I'm sorry..I couldn't be strong for you..I couldn't go on without you."  
  
The Zoids have stopped. A twist of metal and a pause is all I need to know that they locked onto me.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper.  
  
And I take one last breath, preparing to meet endless sleep with open arms.  
  
"Leena!"  
  
My eyes snap open. I jerk my head up to see a very familiar fox pounce between the Hellcats, throwing them back. They stagger in surprise and before either of them can bring their weapons to bear, the Shadow Fox strikes at Bit. The two warriors roll around in the sand, locked in fierce combat. Claws and fangs lash out at resulting in a shower of sparks. Howls and roars ring in my ears as they shatter the solitude of the desert. They go at is so tenaciously no doubt they'll end up killing each other.  
  
"Brad!!!" I choke out. Smoke stings my eyes and tears begin to roll down my grimy face. Bit saved my life, only to be captured. Brad saved me from myself. And now my two saviors are fighting each other. One trying to kill me, the other to protect me from the one person I love.  
  
Such irony.  
  
Such cruel irony.  
  
Oh God I feel like crying. My strength fails again and I just want to roll up in a corner and die. I want to cry so badly.  
  
No, I tell myself fiercely. No more whining. I won't cry again. It hasn't helped anybody at all. I have to pick myself up and continue. It's what Brad wanted me to do.  
  
It's what Bit wants me to do.  
  
I shake my head and shout again.  
  
"Brad!! That's Bit!!"  
  
He obviously can't hear me because the fighting just gets more intense. The last remaining Back Draft Warrior is just standing there. He has forgotten all about me. I'm no longer a threat to him now. This fight is more amusing to watch for him. I can almost imagine that sadistic gleeful expression. The thought of it makes me want to vomit. I feel lightheaded, but this is no time for me to sit here uselessly. I glance at my Zoid's system. It's about to fall apart. Half the weapons are offline and I can barely move. The power cells are nearly depleted. There are about a hundred problems that could take weeks to repair. Jerking at the controls, I struggle to bring it back to its feet. It groans at the effort, and there's a loud snapping sound but I just grit my teeth and keep moving.  
  
The fighting is worse now. I didn't think it was possible but it is. The Shadow Fox is still damaged from the base and it's not fighting as well as it normally would. And a Hellcat is normally no match against it. Except the pilot is Bit now. And even though it's not Liger, he's an exceptional pilot still. Brad gets pinned onto the ground; hissing and snapping jaws at the larger Zoid. A claw glows a brilliant gold as he jabs upward with a strike laser claw. Bit swings roughly to the side, dodging the attack. He slides against the sand with fluid grace and fires several quick shots that fall short from his target. Brad returns fire, his Vulcan cannon blazing as Bit takes off again. And they are back to square one. Neither of them are giving up any ground. I can't stand watching this fight. I try again to reach Brad. His picture is blurry, but I can make it out. Forehead glistening with perspiration and his cobalt eyes locked onto his opponent. His lean face wrapped in seriousness. Rigid muscles tense at every movement. He's calm. His breathing steady. Even everything he's been through the pass few days he's still the same. Brad has always been the one with the cool complexion. Not hotheaded like me or cocky as Bit. It's like trying to pick a fight with a wall. Nothing you say will get to him. But now, this isn't a battle for individual points. Money isn't the main issue. I've only seen him look this way once. When I first picked up my Gun Sniper, the battle with the desert bandits. He was protecting the girl he loves.  
  
Naomi.  
  
Naomi Fluegal.  
  
Not Leena Toros.  
  
But Naomi.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Why is this happening to me? Why does everything have to be so screwed up? Why can't I just have a normal life like everyone else? Why can't I just wake up in the morning without having chains pulling me down? As soon as one thing resolves itself another problem pops up. It's like I was put on this godforsaken world to be a victim of human misery.  
  
I don't love Brad. I don't feel anything for him at all. Friendship yes. Respect, certainly. But not love. I won't open myself to anyone anymore. Bit was the first and will be the last. I won't even pretend. Love requires something that I can't give to Brad.  
  
Something I won't give.  
  
Because it's already been taken.  
  
"Brad!!! Brad that's Bit!! That's Bit you're fighting!!!!," I yell as loud as my burning throat will allow. I hope I can get his attention. I don't even want to think about the outcome of all this.  
  
He blinks for a second and gives an incredulous look at me.  
  
"Leena, what are you talking about?" He speaks as if I was a child telling the most absurd lie.  
  
"That's Bit!! He's being controlled by something! I don't know what it is but something is wrong with him!"  
  
Brad continues to stare at me while he's still occupied with the fight. He flips a switch and his eyes almost bulge out in surprise.  
  
"Bit?!? What's going on?! Why are you fighting us?!" demands Brad. "What's gotten into you Bit?!? BIT?!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What's going on?!? Leena why is he like a zombie all of a sudden?!?"  
  
I shake my head disbelieving. Tears threaten to escape but I won't let them. Not anymore.  
  
"I don't know..they did something to him. He doesn't remember anything. It's like they erased his mind."  
  
I shut up. I can't keep talking about this. It hurts too much. Too damn much.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do then?!?" He yells out to no one in particular. I shake my head. I stay silent.  
  
A burst of static and Brad's face dissolves. The communication system is dead. No way to reach either of them now. The Back Draft Warrior is still there. He's been giving the orders to Bit. He's the puppet master. Maybe if I stop him, Bit will be ok. I never wanted to kill anyone before. Human life is too precious to be wasted. But this sick animal is an exception.  
  
Without warning, I aim in the general direction of my target. All the remaining weapons come to life with a screech and I pull the trigger. Too late. He caught sight of me and his Zoid disappears, blending into the terrain. I don't wait for him to appear. I just keep firing. Every missile and bit of ammo I have left slams into the sand with smoke clouding up my sights. Fiery balls of flame bombard like napalm. The warning system goes red and starts beeping. My Gun Sniper is going to overheat. I keep firing. More explosions. More smoke.  
  
The warning grows more frantic and the weapons eventually burn themselves out. Unlocking my belt, I pop the cockpit window open and scramble out. I land on my feet, ignoring the shock of pain and sprint away as fast I can. In seconds, my Zoid combusts and shrapnel rains down. I stagger, then fall. I hit the ground hard. A few chips of debris cut me but otherwise I'm fine. I stand up cautiously and look around. What used to be my Zoid is still on flames. Four Hellcats lay sprawled out like dead leaves. I turn to face where I last saw Brad and Bit. It must've been over for a while. The Shadow Fox is lying on its side, only a few hundred feet from the other Hellcat. Besides the gusts of wind and the crackling of fire, it's quiet. An uncomfortable silence of waiting. It feels odd. Seconds ago there was nothing but chaotic war.  
  
And now, a brief moment of mocking tranquility.  
  
Somebody is running towards me. Their steps are purposeful. I can't see who it is, but I stand still, just watching. Whoever they are, they're wearing the black Back Draft Group uniform. As he comes closer, my legs tremble and my breath quickens. Blond hair. Spiky wild blond hair.  
  
Bit.  
  
I want to laugh. But I lack the humor.  
  
I want to cry. But my happiness is bittersweet.  
  
I feel like running. But my feet are glued to the ground.  
  
So I just stay where I am. Just waiting. Waiting for him.  
  
One hundred feet and he'll be here.  
  
Eighty. The pounding of his boots seems like drums.  
  
Sixty. I can make out his face. Expressionless. Stolid.  
  
Forty. He's carrying a gun.  
  
Twenty. The smell of sweat is faint.  
  
Ten. He stops and points the pistol at me. Not even a blink. Not even a flinch. Absolutely nothing. I don't have to even look to know it's aimed at my head.  
  
Someone is behind me now. I don't bother turning to face them. I continue to gaze at my executioner, trying to search for something. His eyes are so flat. I shake. But I stand tall.  
  
"And what were you saying a while ago little girl?" the voice sneers at me. I failed to kill him. After all that I couldn't dispose of one man. I ignore him. No point in arguing. I reach for the photo in my back pocket. The man snickers. I stare at it for a while; the slightly crumpled photo in my blood crusted hands. Bit. Broad smile, sparkling pools of aquamarine. Full of life. Full of love.  
  
And now, dead, unmoving. Nothing but a shell.  
  
I lower my eyes, unable to look back at such a blank face. I sigh and speak quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Bit..I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want any of this to happen." Despite my efforts a tear trickles down my face. I make no effort to wipe it away.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
There's nothing more I can do now. It's over. This is the end. I'm not afraid of dying. But I rather die than be forgotten by him. I let the photo drop. My hopes are gone. My dreams have been wasted. Still, there's one last thing I want to do. Something my body and soul has been longing for. One last feeling of comfort. Even if it's only a second, I'll take anything I can get. Putting one foot in front of the other, I slowly take the last steps of my life. The gap between us shortens. Only my own breathing makes any sound. Closer and closer, I stand merely a pace away. I know how pitiful I must look. Standing there with filthy clothes and a tear streaked face, trying to talk to someone who is about as alive as a rock. Inhaling a short breath, I end the space dividing us and hesitantly at first, encircled my thin arms around his torso for a last, brief hug. Grateful hands resting on his back. The feeling of his strong body against my weak form makes me miss him even more, even though he's not the same. There is no reaction. But he is Bit. He may not act like it. But he is in some degree. In some small degree. I arch my head up, bringing my chin to rest on his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I whisper gently into his ear.  
  
"Forgive me, please,"  
  
All too soon, I pull back, taking a step away. Bringing my eyes back to his face, I await the inevitable.  
  
"Kill her!" hisses the officer bitterly.  
  
Bit aims again.  
  
Blink.  
  
And pulls the trigger.  
  
The sound of it crackles the air like thunder. Again, he fires.  
  
Over and over, till my ears are echoing the sounds in my head. I feel nothing. No pain. Blood isn't pouring out of me. I'm perfectly fine. Strange, I thought death was much worse. Finally, it stops and I see Bit lower the smoking barrel. There's no doubt on whom just died. I look back at Bit in disbelief. He blinks. His arm trembles. He stares at his own hand as if it were a foreign object. I take a closer look. He's crying. Bit Cloud is actually crying. My heart aches. I take a step forward but he wards me frantically off..  
  
"NO! Don't get any closer Leena! I don't want to hurt you!" Bit backs away, ashamed at himself. "I don't want to hurt you.." He repeats, quieter then the first.  
  
I got through to him. He responded. I actually was able to get to him. He finally said something. To me. I'm at lost for words. All I can do smile in utter relief. He's okay. He'll be fine now. Everything will be as it was. For the first time in a while, I am truly happy. My world is slowly, deliberately slipping back into light. Into peaceful rivers. Sweet flowers. Joyous laughter.  
  
"It's okay..it's not your fault...you couldn't help yourself..." I gently smile reassuringly.  
  
"No it's not ok Leena! I..almost killed you! I-I...would've killed you if you hadn't..." His voice trails off. He's shaking all over. He looks so human. So scared. I have to do something. I reach out an arm. He jolts back, shouting.  
  
"Stay away from me Leena! I-I...I don't know if I can control myself...I don't know how long I can fight it...please just STAY AWAY!!!!"  
  
I stop where I am. He's still crying. His gun is still in his grasp. Shivering as if it was zero degrees, his sickly pale face forces to stare back at me. He's afraid to look at me directly. He's too ashamed to do that.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I couldn't be there for you...but you're going to need to keep going on without me..there's nothing you can do for me now...but..be strong...for me. Please Leena,"  
  
I don't understand why he's begging. Everything is going to be all right now. We can get him some help and he'll be fine. I open my mouth to protest but all he does is clench his eyes shut and raises the gun to his head. Before I could say anything at all, he pulls the trigger.  
  
And his limp body falls.  
  
Nothing in the million years could've prepared me for that single moment.  
  
The world plunged back into ash and salt water.  
  
My heart died.  
  
Fate is replaying itself.  
  
A circle of pain.  
  
A cycle of misery.  
  
Over and over.  
  
I stare dumbly for a second and with blurry eyes, reach for the gun from Bit's still hands. I snatch it up and shakily press the cool metal against the side of my head. Not a single doubt is left in my mind. This is what I've been wanting. If I can't be with Bit in life, then death will be just as sufficient. Without a second thought, I pull the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
Again.  
  
Click.  
  
My realization turns into horror. No. The clip is empty. I can't even escape this hellhole. I keep trying; hoping there is one last bullet to bring me salvation.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
No no no!!! This isn't fair!!! This isn't how it's supposed to turn out! Why does nothing ever end the way I want?!? I NEVER asked to be a part of this! I never wanted to have to suffer this way! I can't even kill myself now!!! He did this on purpose! Bit knew what I would do! I throw the useless weapon down and search for something else. I catch sight of a shiny, metallic object. I run for it. My body is exhausted, my lungs screaming at me to stop, my eyes burning red. I keep going. I can faintly hear someone shout at me, but I'm too focused to pay any attention. I pull it out of the sand. The sharp blade slices my palm. Blood trickles out. I raise the crude weapon back to strike. My head leans back, offering my throat as if this were a sacrifice.  
  
Not sacrifice.  
  
A pity death.  
  
Like finishing off a mortally wounded creature.  
  
I bring it down towards my exposed neck.  
  
And I find my wrist being held back by none other than Brad Hunter.  
  
"Leena!!! What are you doing?!?" His clothes are a little burned and a few bruises dot his face.  
  
"What does it look like I'm trying to do!?! I want to DIE!! Leave me the hell alone!!!" I scream at him and try in vain to wrench back the blade. It's no use. He's too strong. He easily resists my efforts and flings it away. I try to reach for it but Brad blocks my path. Pounding my fists into his chest, I shake my head over and over. I throw curses and oaths at him repeatedly. My fists become weaker and he just stands there. I can't hold back anymore. I collapse to the hard dry ground and cry.  
  
I know I told myself I wouldn't but I am.  
  
I said I had to pick myself up for Bit but I can't.  
  
My sobbing was drowned out by tortured shrieks. I shake all over, clasping the side of my head with my hands. It was worst then a thousand deaths. How long I sat there, I don't know. All I could remember was an endless stream of tears and the audible feeling of somebody kneeling down. I didn't care who it was. I didn't think about it. Just acted. I leaned toward the familiar scent and held onto the other until darkness swept over me. Enveloping me in a shroud of false security, sleep claimed my wretched soul. And one last thought flickered before me.  
  
Bit..I'm so sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACK!!! I know I know I know!!! Many of you all will hate me for this chapter but I honestly believe angst endings are more realistic! Please please please don't flame me!!! If you absolutely hated this story, please email me and state your reasons. I'm sooo sorry for all you peeps who wanted a happy ending but I think this works out much better. Many apologies to you Brad and Naomi and Leena and Bit fans. Read and review pls!!! I need your feedback!!! Again, I am very sorry.  
  
I plan on updating soon!! So please keep the reviews coming!  
  
Cassie- DIE YOU MORBID FREAK!!  
  
Anika- Yeah! I'm going to kick your @$$!!!!  
  
Kathryn- Why did you kill him dammit???  
  
Me- Eek! *runs off and hides into the forests*  
  
Anika- You can't escape us that easily!  
  
Cassie- Burn the forest down!  
  
Kathryn- Brother!!! I'm going to smash your head in for that ending!!!  
  
Me- *gulps and keeps running*  
  
Hehe, no offense guys. 


	10. Scarlet Tears

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Brad Hunter, Leena Toros, Jamie, Naomi, Bit etc etc etc...  
  
AN: Hey all! I'm back and since I received so many positive comments, I have decided to work on this story ASAP. Very pleased that all you readers and reviewers enjoyed the last chapter! I know some of you will hate me for that and even more for the pairing but I'm going to complete this story no matter how many flames I get! Thank you everyone so much for your support.  
  
Dedication- To Kelsey, for always smiling when I felt like crying. For laughing when I was depressed. For being a friend when I felt alone.  
  
Back to third person point of view!  
  
Scarlet Tears  
  
An empty mug was refilled with steaming hot coffee. The black liquid molded into its container; aroma of fresh coffee lifted from wisps of steam. The morning chill kept nearly all life in temporary hibernation. Only the constant hum of the heater and the flickering of the lights were a reminder of anything alive at this late hour. With its contents empty, the coffee maker began to work on another batch. As the hot water began to filter through, the kitchen turned dark again and the door closed shut. A longhaired fighter stood by his bedroom. As stolid and devoted as a guardian, he made no complaints as the hours passed by. With one boot propped up against the wall, and crossed arms holding a steaming mug, he stayed at the same position. The bitter cold was helpless in swaying the unmovable barrier from the door. His arm made the slightest movement as he raised the dark drink to his lips. It was bitter enough to bring out the most grotesque grimaces. If there was any sign of disgust, there was none shown. Sip after sip, he drank it without any reluctance. Without any sign of the swarm of confusion embedded in his mind.  
  
After the last drop evaporated into thin air, he remained by the entrance of his own room. Not that he feared stepping inside, but respecting the privacy of the current occupier. She was asleep when he returned to the base. Carrying her fragile form with the compassion of a father with a child, he lay her gently onto his small bed; wrapping her weeping shoulders with blankets. She trembled with internal pain, but at least she was safe at the moment. Her blood dried hands no longer clutched to his hand for comfort, yet she clung onto the memories with fervor. Dreams of her childhood. Fragments of her mother. Bits and pieces of the past few days, crammed together for a scar of misery that would never leave her be. It would always be a reminder to that day she let him into her life. It was her curse. From that feeling of frailty when she set eyes upon him. The single moment of bliss she felt soar through her when he kissed her. That overwhelming pull toward him that she tried so hard to deny. Hugging someone who made her feel more alive than she ever did. Laughing so hard that her stomach would cringe over with pain. Smiling to the point her face threatened to split in two.  
  
And now, a miserable thing left to die.  
  
She had cried so much her own eyes were too exhausted to shed anymore tears. All her strength had been spent on her last few moments before she died all over again. There was nothing left. She continued to sleep. And he still waited. A soundless protector in the background. An ever watching shadow. He kept his distance but was close enough to make sure she wouldn't try to do anything reckless.  
  
He shut his eyes for a brief moment, taking steady even breaths to sort things out. Battles he could handle. Money wasn't a problem. But Leena. And Naomi. He had gotten into this mess. Pulled into a conflict of turmoil. Jealousy, anger, contempt, fear, kindness, suffering, love. All of it. It did nothing but make matters worse. As soon as he gave into Leena's request, his relationship with Naomi was changed. He couldn't make sense of it yet. It was all jumbled together in a heap of empathy. But time would make everything clear. He wouldn't have made it this far in life with just being arrogant and impatient. He just had to wait. Patience was a virtue. Brad Hunter had plenty of it.  
  
The hours dragged by.  
  
The night grew colder.  
  
He watched with unsaid words.  
  
She slept with falling sorrow.  
  
Her dreams, crushed with the weight of her heart, and poisoned with the burden of living, tormented her during the night. Her mother would appear. Young, beautiful and dazzling to the eye. Poised as an angelic creature, she would fade away. Disappearing into the fog of memories. Bit, grinning like an idiot and standing tall would cry out her name. And he too would shift into the void. Others appeared. Brad. Her father. Jamie. Naomi. Harry. Whispered words. Mocking laughs. Comforting smiles. Blunt truths. Distant lies. Adding to her shame. Building her pride. A tempest of emotions. Ripping apart every sense of reason she had left. They were the kind of nightmares someone would awaken from in cold sweat and broken screams. Flailing her arms wildly to bat away a hundred blows. Not all of them were like that though. Some fed off her misery, leaving her to awake with the cold, hard reality of it all. And she whimpered under thin blankets that could barely keep her warm. But she was not alone. Her sentry would always be nearby. Calming her fears. Coaxing her into rest. And the apparitions would wait till she slept again.  
  
The authorities questioned every person in the base. They all answered with shaky responses and grim faces. Everyone. Except Leena. No one blamed her for returning to her former state. It was understandable. She was wounded horribly within. There was no panacea. All they could do was hope for the best. An officer insisted on meeting with Leena. His investigation demanded that he spoke with every witness. Brad wouldn't even budge from the door. There was nothing she knew that the others didn't already explain he said. Being barred with this unmovable obstacle, the officers left.  
  
Silence claimed its rightful place once again.  
  
The cheery face of her father was exchanged for gray hairs and wrinkles. Jamie stopped fretting about fixing meals and worked with stoic efficiency. Leon kept to himself more than anyone. Barely lifting his lips to mumble thanks or greet his father. Brad was for the most part unchanged. With the exception of fewer direct comments and forgetting the constant issue of money, he acted and looked like the mercenary he was. But eventually, it would fail him. Not even years of self-discipline could hold back the unsettling gloom of Leena's suffering. He would be brought down, just like the rest of them. Tired, miserable and above all, worried to death about her.  
  
Visitors dropped by. Greeted with force smiles and curt nods, they came to pay their respects for the legendary Ultimate X pilot. They said their condolences and tried to offer any kind of help. Doc and Leon were as polite as they could be. It was clear they wished to be alone to grieve for the death of a friend and a dying girl. A few wanted to meet with Leena. Especially Harry. It was if she had died as well. And in a way, she already was. Few people could live through what she did. Without the will to live, life lost its meaning. But they were turned away with just a glance from Brad. They let the matter drop; leaving flowers that he assured with a stern tone would be given to her.  
  
And surrounded with drying flowers, she shivered with a hidden frost.  
  
Days went and left. Food was eaten mechanically, tasting flat and plain. Work continued as it always had. Battles were postponed for the Blitz Team. They were given two weeks until the next battle. No one looked forward to it with any enthusiasm. It was just something for them to prepare for. Something to get their mind off their problems. It was a distraction from reality.  
  
The funeral passed.  
  
Out of all the warriors, friends, fans and family members that stood there, she was not among them. She couldn't bring herself to stare at his still body. Too afraid to accept the fact that he was gone because of her. His death ensured her safety from the most dangerous weapon. Himself. Instead of the large mass of people, all grieving together, she did it alone. People were aware of her missing presence but she was content with huddling in a corner like a frightened animal, drowning in more unspeakable pain than anyone could imagine.  
  
Miracles would've been worthless.  
  
Heaven had forsaken her.  
  
Hell cast her aside.  
  
There was only one reason to even make an attempt of existence.  
  
He told her to live.  
  
He had died for her cause.  
  
He begged of her to go on.  
  
How could she refuse him?  
  
Someone who had given so much of himself to her. Sharing his generosity and kindness. Pushing her away to take the hit. Emptying the bullets to prevent her using it. Selflessly died, in hopes that she would stay strong for him. He was asking too much. It wasn't like she could brush off her clothes, flip back her hair and smile. Not someone like her. Too familiar with the fact of losing someone she loved. Spending her life to keep the same feeling at bay. It was all too much.  
  
Too much for one person to handle.  
  
Escape was an option. How many times the thought of ending her life occurred to her were endless. Suicide, was a quick, simple solution. It didn't matter if it was painful or not. It would all end up the same. Her first attempt was anticipated, and the second, foiled. Her third try was already underway. It was longer, and more agonizing, but it would accomplish her goal. Wasting away in her room. Living through every woeful hour. Staring at the empty walls with horrid dread. It would be certainly slower. But she knew this. Better than anyone else. Her solitude, would be her demise. She would die. And there was only one regret. Not being capable of submitting to his last plea.  
  
Cursing herself for her uncertainty, Leena fell into repose.  
  
And with sleep followed the dreams.  
  
But it wasn't like the others.  
  
She was standing.  
  
In the desert.  
  
Her clothes clean and crisp as if brand new.  
  
Wind delicately caressed her temples. Pleasantly warm heat radiating her body. Not a cloud in the sky. Infinite dunes of sand for as far as she could see.  
  
It was nothing to who stood in front of her.  
  
Bit.  
  
Bit Cloud.  
  
As if grace and might combined, he was exactly the way she remembered him.  
  
If there was any flaw she could not detect them. Sculpted with meticulous detail and perfection, Bit beamed with such tenderness she wanted to turn away; too unworthy to meet his gaze. She opened her mouth to speak. To apologize for her faults. To beg for forgiveness. Anything to be with him. Anything at all.  
  
But only air escaped.  
  
And he handed a gun to her.  
  
The same one that had failed her.  
  
Yes.  
  
She understood.  
  
He was offering a second chance. The answer to everything was right in his hand. She now had a chance to die in peace.  
  
And live for eternity with Bit Cloud.  
  
Taking the black weapon in both hands, she raised it.  
  
And to her horror, it wasn't her own body she focused on.  
  
She screamed in her mind. Shouting at herself to stop. Wrenching away her own hand.  
  
But her body was no longer her own. And she no longer controlled it.  
  
Watching through her own betraying body, the gun stopped dead at his heart.  
  
His lips moved so slightly she doubted he spoke at all.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The bullet roared in fury, striking his heart. He offered one final smile and fell soundlessly.  
  
Air around her boiled and froze. Wind shrieked from all directions. Sand sliced open skin.  
  
Blood seeped from tiny scars that covered her hands. Dripping beads of red. Drenching her bloodstained clothes.  
  
Leena screamed. An unholy wail of misery.  
  
And she cried. An upheaval of torture.  
  
Crimson marks streaking down her face.  
  
Then he appeared. Grasping her body tightly to bring her back. Fighting back the storm till it collapsed and diminished and the bedroom was all that was real.  
  
Shaking uncontrollably in his arms, Leena wept.  
  
Too terrified to open her eyes and be greeted with the sight of her own pain.  
  
Crying scarlet tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry to make you all wait so much. School is getting in the way as usual and I apologize. Please please please review!!! I love feedback but no flames! If you don't like this story, then don't read it. I'm going to update when I get the chance! Thank you so much everyone! 


	11. Torn Reality

okDisclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit, Leena, Brad, Namoi, etc etc etc...  
  
YAH!!! I live! Thanks for all those awesome reviews guys! I appreciate everyone's helpful comments! Thanks again!  
  
Dedication- To Davan, for always cheering me up with her awesome stories and her incredible personality! Way to go Davan! Whoo hoo! ROCK ON! This also goes for Fox and Tiger and Lasafara for putting my stories on their site! Thanks so much you guys! You have no idea how much I apprecaite your help and yes, I love your stories so keep writing!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Torn Reality  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leena? Leena are you ok?"  
  
Bit rapped on the door again, his knuckles knocking against the metal frame. He paused for as second, waited for a reply and then called out again.  
  
"Leena? Is something wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
It was silent. No voice replied. It was almost if she wasn't there. But she was in her room. He was sure of it. She just wasn't talking.  
  
He scratched the back of his head. Was it something he said? Did his cookie bandit days finally drive her over the edge? Did something happen the other day? Still, even it was one of those things, Leena was never one to hold a grudge. Not for long anyway. Something was definitely wrong. The only time Leena would ever give him the silent treatment was well.. Never. It wasn't in her character. Violent outbursts were much more like it. Biting his lip, his mind scanned over the past few days. She was however acting strange lately. She withdrew herself from the others and looked increasingly pale. Now that he thought of it, Doc was in a similar condition. Maybe they were both sick. He decided the try one more time. Raising his hand, he knocked again and raised his voice in case she didn't hear him.  
  
"Come on, get up Leena. It's almost noon and Jamie isn't going to wait for us."  
  
Shoulders drooping in defeat, he sighed heavily; completely unsure with everything. He left without a second glance and headed towards the aroma of waffles, maple syrup and a stream of profanities from Jamie. Bit entered the kitchen and took a seat by Brad who was as always, drinking a disgustingly dark mug of coffee and reading the newspaper. Muttering under his breath, their young mechanic tossed a charred remainder of toast into the trash and soaked the smoking pan into a sink full of water. No one acknowledged Bit as he switched his gaze back and forth between the mercenary and the cursing cook.  
  
"Hello? Anyone alive today?" Bit questioned in a slightly annoyed tone. When his effort went unnoticed, Bit waved his hand in front of the expressionless Brad.  
  
"Earth to Brad! Come in Brad! Are you listening to me? What is going on?"  
  
The stoic fighter took a sip from his cup and continued to read.  
  
Plopping back on his seat, Bit rolled his eyes and searched for something to disrupt all this quiet. He had to know what was going on. Brad was always like this but Leena and Jamie were another matter. And he had no idea where Doc had gone. Probably off spending away their savings for some shiny absurd looking weapon thingy.  
  
Bit leaned his head back and propped his arms on his chair. This silence was driving him insane. And him having no clue at all aggravated him even more. Every other day was a zoo and an insanity clinic shoved into one. This was certainly not normal behavior in the Toros base. A moment later his eyes gleamed with mischief. The curves of his lips forming a boyish grin about to do something for the sake of attention. Springing up from the table, he rummaged through the drawers. Grinning widely, Bit grabbed an eggbeater from the kitchen counter and stood across from Brad. Stooping over so his face was level with the other, he held the metal makeshift weapon behind his back.  
  
"Oh Brad! Since you're about alive as a rock today and you haven't made a single comment, do you mind if I tried out this heavy duty eggbeater?"  
  
Brad just turned to another page, ignoring the younger teammate.  
  
Bit smirked and swung down towards Brad's head, hoping to break the wall of solitude by making his nonchalant friend actually act human. Before his arm even reached his target, Brad's hand shot out; grasping the weapon and flinging it to the side. His other hand gripped onto Bit's arm like a steel clamp and flung him on top of the table. As Bit lay stunned, Brad calmly picked up his paper, flipped to the previous page and continued where he left off. Jamie gave one glance in the general direction and continued his task. Bit lay panting for breath and groaned for his sore wrist.  
  
Doc walked in without taking any notice to Bit and seated himself on a chair by the counter. His eyes were bleak, his wrinkles seemed to stand out and his hair, which was normally well kept, was messy. Jamie poured him a cup of steaming coffee but when he placed it in front of him, Doc barely stirred. Wrinkled clothes, and a gloomy attitude, Leena's father buried his face in his hands. He was not well. Anyone could see that.  
  
Bit, sensing the familiar mood in everyone struggled up from the table and plopped down beside Brad who was still drinking his coffee with placid repetition. He waited for a minute, hoping something would present itself. Nothing changed. It was the same atmosphere. There was a reason behind this entire deathly boring disposition. Clenching his teeth, Bit slapped his hand against his forehead; completely baffled with the way everyone was acting. Groaning loudly, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"What is wrong with you all today? What's up with the anti-social cold shoulder attitude? Did someone die or something?"  
  
He regretted ever saying something like that. As soon as the words left his lips, realization smacked him in the face and there was no way to undo what was done. Everyone turned to stare at him, not out of anger or annoyance but just blank, fixed looks. He shrunk back and laughed nervously. He lifted his hands in surrender.  
  
"Hehe.. sorry..wrong thing to say.I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
Doc offered a feeble smile, and shook his head.  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know Bit. "  
  
Pushing aside the untouched cup, Doc stood up and left the room. His steps seemed forced and with the way of his movement, he suddenly looked much older than before. Almost as if life had been over drained from their leader and he was left with only enough to stay alive. As soon as he was gone, Bit turned to Brad for answers. He was much more worried now. This was a more serious matter than he thought.  
  
"Brad, tell me what is going on?" He pleaded, adding an edge of worry to his tone.  
  
Brad Hunter dropped his paper and took a long gulp from his mug. After setting it back down again and without turning to face Bit, he answered simply.  
  
"This is the day she died."  
  
Bit frowned at the statement. Brad didn't bother elaborating on the subject. He just went along with his life. Guessing that Brad had nothing else to add, he leaned back and turned toward Jamie. He went over to the counter and stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Who died?"  
  
"He means Doc's wife." Jamie said while he was avoiding eye contact with anyone. He busied himself with drying plates and storing leftovers into the fridge  
  
"You mean Leena's mother?"  
  
"Yes." Jamie nodded solemnly, never taking his eyes off of the saucer he was wiping.  
  
"She died this same day?" Bit repeated in disbelief. Things were finally beginning to make sense now. He now understood why the others were so distant. He understood what was wrong with Leena.  
  
Jamie nodded again. Slower than the first.  
  
"That's why Leena and Doc act so strange during the month. You haven't been on the team long enough to know Bit."  
  
Bit stopped asking questions and sat dejectedly back down. Leena and her father. Two of the most outrageous people he has ever met become broken spirits all of a sudden. He knew Leena's mother had died years ago but he hadn't the faintest clue that this was the very day it occurred. Bit stayed speechless for a while. There was nothing he could do but wait for Leena to recover. He wasn't about to cause any more pain than she already had to deal with.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Bit asked helplessly even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Brad shook his newspaper to straighten out the creases and made only the slightest movement toward Bit.  
  
"We wait. And stay out of their way."  
  
Leena sprawled out on her bed. Her stare fixed onto nothing particular. Arms and legs stretched out like a fallen angel; her soulless eyes passed over her surroundings. Blinking to moisten her drying eyes, memories flooded back in a blur. Her mother. She had died this same day. Years ago. She left her husband and two children. Leena, as much as she was devastated, could not bring herself to remember any solid memory of her mother. There were always dreams. Always images. Nothing more than pieces of her childhood. She did have memories. She did have a mother that had loved her and Leena knew it. But it wasn't the same. It would never be the same. Dropping the side of her head to the side, her eyes fell upon the clock. It was pass noon already. She had skipped breakfast, not having any appetite at all. She had ignored Bit's knocking. He wouldn't understand. No one would understand. And she wasn't in any mood to explain. So she just waited. In a few hours she would be visiting her mother. Just a few hours. And she could talk to her again. Make up for lost time. To even be near her mother would be enough.  
  
"Mom.I'll be there soon. Wait for me. Please." Leena whispered to herself before a tear streaked down her face to be soaked into the mattress.  
  
And out of pity, sleep overtook her still body to cover her in serenity.  
  
"Leena? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Doc waited patiently by the gates of his wife's resting-place. Leon stood on the other side, stiff and quiet. A small hill near her old home. The grass a fresh, pure green. Well-kept flowers shifted in the breeze. And one lone small, but tough cherry tree looming over the pale stone. Delicate cherry blossoms drifted to the ground forming a blanket of pink. It was almost that her mother's spirit remained to keep the earth itself alive. A reincarnation of herself into this resting ground. But she wasn't alive. It wasn't a dream. She was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
Leena, biting back a sob and holding back tears, nodded, an agonizing motion of acceptance. Her knuckles turned white while she clutched onto the batch of tulips in her hands.  
  
"Yeah dad. Let's go meet mom."  
  
Taking a small step toward the entrance, Leena's breath fell into a steady rhythm of nervousness. And fear. Trembling with the pain in her heart and shaking at the growing image of the tree, Leena followed in her father's footsteps to greet her mother with Leon closing in behind. Brad, Bit and Jamie stood at the base of the hill, their eyes following the trio as they made their way up. None of them dared to interrupt this moment.  
  
Stones passed under her feet. Trampled grass sprung back up. Crisp air filled her lungs. The smell of flowers almost soothing. How could it possibly be nice on a day like this? It was irony. Such beautiful weather for such a horrible day. She half expected it to rain. It would have been more fitting. It would have matched her mood. But life was a cruel master. Especially to her. And nothing ever turned out the way she wanted. As long as she would live. She would always be scarred. An irreparable wound. A haunting curse.  
  
They stopped a few feet away from the patch of flowers that stood before the ashen stone. Neither of them said a single word. They were almost comfortable in the silence. Almost. Standing side by side, the remainder of the Toros family looked to their past. To a person they all missed dearly.  
  
She had stood here. This very same spot. This same day. She was only a little girl then. Too ignorant and young to understand the true purpose of why she was here. Staring with innocent curious eyes at her mother's pale face. Her short crimson hair hung loose in the wind, plastering against her tiny dress. Her right hand holding onto one small wild flower she had picked from the grass. Others downcast their eyes while a man in robes spoke out of a book, her own wandered. Peeking into the face of her father whose breaths came out in shallow gasps. His arm unsuccessful in drying his face which he kept wiping with his sleeve. Her brother gripped onto her hand fiercely, which she returned with the same strength, wondering if he was playing some sort of game. Everyone was silent. Everything was silent. And she still didn't get it. All these people, huddled together around her mother, staring at the ground. Hands clasped in front of each other. All wearing black clothing. The same dark suits. No one spoke. A few cried. A handful tried in vain to comfort them. But the rest were noiseless. Complete zombies. She had no idea why they were. She was confused when people brushed her cheek with sad smiles. Patted her head with gentle touches. Gave her weak hugs for no reason. Complimenting her on what a strong little girl she was. Telling her what a brave little child she was. Smiling admirably with a painful expression on their face.  
  
Pity. She knew that look better than anything else. Pity was something you felt for killing an innocent insect. Pity was staring at a ragged man on the street. Pity was a feeling you gave to a lost dog. And these people gave her the exact same look. The exact same smile. They felt sorry for her. And she was infuriated. Pissed at the thought they gave her this sympathy for no reason. Outraged because they looked at her as something inferior and as though she needed their help. But she did nothing. By the time it was over, she was still holding onto Leon with her numb fingers who stood perfectly side by side with their father. The place was empty. Just trails of stepped grass and heaps of flowers was the reminder. The three of them stayed there. For minutes. Which turned into hours. And Leena still didn't cry. Because she didn't know what to cry for.  
  
Only until the days passed would she finally grasp the concept. She expected to see her mother tuck her in for bed as usual. To see her fry eggs for breakfast. Tinkering with some metal object. Humming a meaningless tune to herself. To kiss her forehead and say that she loved her. She expected it to be the same. But it wasn't. And would never be. Only until her father sat her down on his lap and explained it to her word for word did she understand. Only then would the full force of it slam into her young mind. Leena Toros would nod dumbly and retreat to her own room.  
  
And cry. Until her eyes were puffy and red. Her skin cold and damp. And when her voice would fail her, did she understand why she received those pitying stares and looked on at the motionless face of her mother whose body was buried beneath the cold hard earth.  
  
As she grew older, she had come to hate seeing pity in the eyes of others. And the memory of her mother would always be with her. Leena would grow up strong willed and unstoppable. Never being pushed around. Never letting someone look at her with the same glance. But inside, she would always be the same girl at the funeral. Leena would always remain as that confused; wondering girl who realized her mother was truly gone.  
  
Then Leena found herself sobbing. Her body shook. Her arms trembled. And her sobs turned into cries. Before Leon or her father could react, she dropped the flowers to the ground. Their petals burst on contact, scattering themselves across the grave. Without any hesitation, Leena then ran. Taking off at full speed. Flinging herself away in desperation, Leena ran pass two startled faces at the gate. Their cries were lost. She only heard her own. And the pounding of her heart as her hopeless efforts for escape faded into the dark.  
  
She found herself in a warm bed. Roughly pushing off the covers, Leena yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was morning. The windows were open with cream colored curtains swaying in the air. Cars honking at each other down below meant she was in the city. Someone must have found her after she had collapsed. She didn't remember much. Just the memory of her running away. Exhausting her own body mentally and physically. It was probably Bit who had found her. Swinging her feet to the side of the bed, she turned to face Bit Cloud who walked in balancing a rather large silver tray of muffins, donuts and orange juice on one hand while struggling to open the door with the other. When he emerged triumphantly into the room with a cocky grin stuck on his face, Leena snorted and fell back on the soft bed.  
  
"Well good morning to you too Leena." Bit greeted sarcastically. Picking up a bite sized donut; he flung it into the air and caught it with his mouth. Leaving the tray on a table, Bit leaped onto the bed beside Leena, his powdered sugar covered lips hovering over Leena's face.  
  
"Care for a donut oh great and powerful untouchable ice maiden?"  
  
He popped a donut out of the palm of his hand, which Leena snatched quickly and threw it out the window with a backward throw.  
  
"No."  
  
Bit raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"Just cause you're PMSing doesn't mean you have to waste a harmless donut Leena."  
  
"Don't make me knock your teeth out Cloud! And I TOLD you not to use that!"  
  
"What? That it's your time of the month or you just don't like donuts?"  
  
"I do not care about the donut Bit! And for YOUR information, my period is already over so SHUT UP!"  
  
Bit waved a finger in a scolding manner; his feet bobbing up and down.  
  
"Tsk tsk Leena! You better control your temper or people will think it's your period!"  
  
"I."  
  
Leena bolted back up and shot Bit a menacing death glare.  
  
"AM NOT.."  
  
Bit rolled off the bed in an attempt to save his life and made a mad dash toward the bathroom.  
  
"PMSing!!!!!!!"  
  
Leena grabbed a stool, broke off one of its legs and flung it at Bit as he scurried off to safety. Just as the door closed, the wooden leg burst through the middle; splintering the door and missing Bit's head by an inch. Waiting a few moments for Leena to calm down, Bit cautiously crept out of the bathroom, peeping his head out to make sure the red head was subdued. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed and crying.  
  
Dropping any arrogant comments, Bit without any second thoughts, leaned down beside Leena and hugged her tightly. His arms holding onto her shoulder for support. She didn't resist him. She just instinctively leaned over to his body, grateful for his comforting touch. Within minutes, her sobs died down and they were both content with the uneasy silence.  
  
"Sorry about the PMS joke."  
  
"I'm sorry for trying to kill you."  
  
Bit chuckled and kissed Leena's cheek. Almost reluctantly, Leena gave in into his charms and smiled but it faded into seriousness as she tried to explain.  
  
"It's just..my mother...I.I mean.we...dad and Leon and I, we get..touchy whenever that day.."  
  
Bit hushed her up with a finger to her lips. He nodded, completely understanding her position. He pulled her closer, loving the feel of her warm body next to his.  
  
"Shhh..no need to explain. I already spoke to Doc and Leon. I know what happened."  
  
Leena half way looked up to him, her violet eyes meeting his for a mere second.  
  
"So you know.."  
  
Bit nodded again. Smiling a little.  
  
"Yes Leena. I know everything."  
  
Leena grunted and jabbed him in the ribs playfully. Unfortunately he wasn't ready for it and crouched over in pain.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
"Oh quit fussing you big baby! You call yourself a warrior?!? HAH!"  
  
Leena and Bit walked down the street together. Holding hands and simply enjoying each other's company. Leaning her head on his shoulder, they entered a park unknowingly that a certain someone hid in the trees. He snapped pictures of them, complimenting himself for his sheer cleverness and intuition. Half way through the park, and seeing themselves alone, Leena turned around to face Bit. Smiling sincerely at him, she hugged him without warning. Startled at first, Bit quickly returned the embrace, holding onto the fiery girl tightly. She rested her head on chest and whispered.  
  
"Thank you. For everything."  
  
And she clung onto him closer. Bit grinned and replied with ease.  
  
"Anything for you Leena. Anything at all."  
  
They broke apart for a minute. Bit lowered his lips, and Leena leaned her face upwards when the moment was ruined by several branches snapping under the weight of Doc who tumbled in front of the couple, carrying a camera over his neck and a sheepish grin on his face. Leena turned around and squinted her eyes.  
  
"Dad? And just what do you think YOU'RE doing?!?"  
  
And Leena was thrown back to where she was; her dream ripped away from reality.  
  
And she collapsed onto the bed. Fighting back tears that threaten to overtake her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHH!!! I FINALLY was able to update! I know I know I have been WAY too lazy but school is soooo freaking EVIL EVIL EVIL!!!!!!!! AHHHH!! *burns all his homework with a flame-thrower* Anyway! *clears throat* Read and review and tell me what you think! I know there isn't any Brad/Leena action yet but next chapter will definitely focus on those two. Many apologizes to keep you all waiting! Thanks a billion for your reviews and as always PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! Thank you everyone so much! I will update when I get the chance. Seeya later! 


End file.
